Mi vida con un Genio
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Mi primer fic y es NejiTen...tiene drama, accion, aventura y romance...Neji y Ten-ten discuten y son enviados a una mision,¿podra esto arreglar el problema, o empeorarlo?...
1. Chapter 1: EL PRIMER BESO

**NOTA: **_**NARUTO NO ME** PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, OK. Y SI ASI FUERA, NEJI YA ESTARIA CON TEN-TEN Y SASUKE YAHUBIERA REGESADO A KONOHA, PERO NADA CUESTA CON IMAGINARCE ALGO TAN BONITO NO...KYAAA..._

_**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**_

_**PRESENTACION DE UNA KUNOICHI...**_

HOLA COMO ESTAN YO BIEN...BUENO..ADECIR VERDAD MI VIDA SIEMPRE HA ESTADO MUY BIEN DIRIA YO, COMO VERAN PARECE QUE TENGO UNA VIDA PACIFICA PERO NO ES ASI PERDON SE ME OLVIDO PRESENTARME..MI NOMBRE ES _**TEN-TEN...**_JAJA..DIRAN QUE SE ESCUCHA RARO...PERO ESQUE SOY DE PROCEDENCIA CHINA...SOY UNA ORGULLOSA KUNOICHI DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA...A DECIR VERDAD..DIRIA QUE SOY LA MEJOR PERO SERIA DEMASIADA MODESTIA...JAJAJA...BUENO POR OTRO LADO ...QUISIERA CONTARLES UN POCO DE MI VIDA Y COMO SOY...MI CARÁCTER ES ALEGRE...IMPULSIVA..TERCA...PERO MUY BUENA AMIGA...MIS MEJORES AMIGOS SON **LEE**, EL LLAMADO CEJOTAS**. SAKURA** **HARUNO**, MI CONFIDENTE, TENGO OTROS AMIGOS COMO **NARUTO,** **INO, HINATA**..Y..._**NEJI...**_EL AMOR DE MI VIDA..QUE CREI QUE NUNCA ESTARIA CON EL , COMO NEJI SOLIA DECIR "**ESE ES EL DESTINO" JAJA...**PERO QUE CURIOSO..ESTE SE EQUIVOCO, POR QUE NI EN MIS MAS GRANDES SUEÑOS ME IMAGINE QUE ALGO ASI SUCEDERIA...PERO MEJOR NO ME ADELANTO...Y LO QUE LES VOY A CONTAR DENTRO DE POCO ES LA EXPERIENCIA MAS MARAVILLOSA DE TODA MI VIDA...PERO NO SE VALLAN A SORPRENDER MUCHO DEL FINAL OK...JAJAJA...CONTINUANDO...SE QUE TALVEZ SEA EXTRAÑO LO QUE LES DIRE...PERO PARA MI..ES LO MAS HERMOSO DE MI VIDA (UN POCO PELIGROSO PERO NO LE QUITA LO BONITO) MI RECUERDO MAS PRECIADO...Y SE QUE CON EL TIEMPO...SE BORRARA..PERO SEGUIRA GUARDADO EN MI CORAZON PARA SIEMPRE...EN ESA EXPERIENCIA ...VALORE MAS MI VIDA...A MIS AMIGOS...MI TRABAJO..POR QUE NO DECIRLO..Y SOBRE TODO...EL AMOR...QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO QUE SIGUIERA ADELANTE ...POR QUE ...SIN IMPORTAR NADA ES EL SOPORTE DE TODOS...Y CREO QUE SE VAN A ABURRIR DE TODO, AHH ..Y PARA DESPEDIRME... HAY OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO CONTARLES...NO CONTARLES...ACONSEJARLES...

_**APRECIEN SU VIDA..Y DISFRÚTENLA HASTA SU ULTIMO ALIENTO**_

**1: **_**EL PRIMER BESO**_

ERA UN DIA SOLEADO Y MUY BONITO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA, YA TODOS HABIAN CRECIDO, PUES PASARON 5 AÑOS DESDE QUE EL AKATSUKI FUE ELIMINADO Y SASUKE DEJO DE SER CONSIDERADO UN TRAIDOE Y REGRESO A KONOHA A REACER SU VIDA..PERO BIEN ESE NO ES EL PUNTO.

_A LO LEJOS SE VEIA A 4 PERSONAS ENTRENANDO, COMO SIEMPRE EL TEAM GAI ENTRENABA A TEMPRANAS HORAS, Y COMO ES COSTUMBRE LEE CON GAI-SENSEI Y NEJI CON TEN-TEN...PERO ESE DIA EL GENIA HYUGA NO TENIA GANAS DE SOPORTAR SU ENTRENAMIENTO CON TEN-TEN LAS BESTIAS VERDES DE KONOHA, YA QUE TENIA CIERTOS PROBLEMAS CON EL CLAN HYUGA._

_- SI, __vamos chicos no se me achicopalen, que la llama de la juventud arda en ustedes—dijo Gai-sensei con su pose de chico cool viendo hacia el atardecer..que hacia que se viera patético..._

_- Hai, gai-sensei...la llama nunca se extinguira, al contraria arde cada vez mas y mas...—contesto un joven de aspecto similar al tutor imitando la pose de su sensei, lo cual tambien se veia patético..._

MIENTRAS NEJI Y TEN-TEN LOS VEIAN CON PENA AJENA Y PREGUNTÁNDOSE...¿POR QUÉ NO ME TRAGA LA TIERRA EN ESTE MOMENTO?

_- Bien mis queridos pupilos, lee y yo tenemos que ir a una misión asi que se quedan ustedes entrenando, y no dejen que su llama se apague, vamos lee..-comento Gai-sensei para después desaparecer como volando._

_- Hai..-contestaron los dos shinobis con cara de fastidio viendo como su sensei se iba_

_- Neji, que te parece si seguimos entrenando—comento la kunoichi de los chonguitos al Hyuga con su tipica voz chillona._

_- Mphaja..—contesto el pelinegro con su distinguida seriedad sin siquiera dignarce a verla._

LOS JÓVENES SIGUIERON ENTRENANDO, REALMENTE TODO IBA BIEN, HASTA UN PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE...

- "_Bien es hora de terminar con esto"__— penso la castaña con determinación, asi que saco uno de sus pergaminos e invoco un millar de armas dirigidas hacia Neji._

- "_Ya fue suficiente, no tengo animos de continuar con este juego__"—penso rapidamente el shinobi al ver la cantidad de armas que venian hacia el, asi que se dispuso a esquivarlas.._

_- Hakeshou kaiten...—realizo el ojiperla para detener las armas sin darce cuenta de la pequeña trampa de la kunoichi..realmente ese dia Neji no tenia animos._

_- Te tengo...—grito la chica para que el joven se fijara en los hilos ninjas con chakra en las armas que estaban detrás de el, sujetándolo y dejándolo estatico._

- "_Kuzo, realmente cree que voy a caer en este truco"__—el Hyuga se puso a analizar la situación, pero de verdad si no hacia algo, iba a PERDER, el, no podia permitir que eso pasara, su orgullo jamas se lo perdonaria._

_- Que te pasa neji, hoy no vienes concentrado—comento ten-ten con una sonrisita sarcástica-o acaso te has debilitado._

SI, ESO LO DOJO TODO, EL ORGULLO DEL HYUGA HABIA SIDO HERIDO, Y ESE PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO PARA QUE SU MALHUMOR FUERA SACADO POR COMPLETO.

- Ya basta—el shinobi se libero de los hilos, haciendo caer a su compañera-juken—asi este uso su puño suave y golpeo a su compañera dejandoña tirada por cas 15 minutos en el suelo a punto de quedar inconciente, ya que ese golpe fue dado con ganas.

_- Ten-ten..—dijo el heredero del bouke al ver que la chica no se levantaba_

_- Dime..—le respondio la chica de ojos chocolates _

_- Como es posible que hayas quedado derrotada por un simple golpe, no seras tu la que se esta volviendo debil - le dijo el Hyuga a la kunoichi con voz seria y firme, pero después con cara de burla al ver la reaccion de esta._

_- Que dices...Hyuga retractate de lo que has dicho en este instante—le grito la maestra de las armas al shinobi levantándose de golpe como si nunca hubiera quedado lastimada, dirigiéndose a el de forma amenazante y con un kunai en la mano._

_- ...—E l pelinegro no dijo nada, y no dejo de ver a su compañera con cara de burla y a la vez de fastidio, y su comentario poco conveniente en ese momento fue el causante de algo no muy grato para ellos en los sig. Dias – cierto, tienes razon, no te esta debilitando, como puede ser si tu ya eres debil.._

_- Que cosa—la castaña se detuvo de golpe, y por un instante se quedo analizando el comentario para después decir - ¡¡NEJI HYUGA..ERES UN IDIOTA COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO!! – dijo esta mirando al joven con rabia y un poco de decepcion en los ojos._

_- Por que es cierto..comparado conmigo, no eres nada, te falta entrenamiento..y a decir verdad mucho..—el Hyuga realmente sabia que eso haria sentir mal a su compañera, su mente le decia que no lo hiciera, pero su boca lo hacia, y todo por desahogar su frustacion por los problemas con su "familia"_

EL SILENCIO INVADIO EL LUGAR POR UN RATO, REALMENTE TEN-TEN NO SABIA QUE DECIR O COMO REACCIONAR, HASTA QUE SE ARMO DE VALOR...Y COMENTO CON TRISTEZA EN SU ROSTRO, CONTENIENDO UN MAR DE LAGRIMAS QUE POR SUERTE NO SE ESCAPARON.

- ¡Soy una estupida!—dijo con voz casi inaludible, para después reaccionar con rabia, al decirlo el hyuga reacciono y volteo a verla – no puedo creer que seas tu quien me diga eso, es lo que mas me duele, no se como yo puedo – al mencionar esta palabras, el Hyuga fruncio el ceño y haciendo cara de interrogación, pero la chica, por su rabia no se dio cuenta de cómo caminaba y tropezo callendo encima del joven ANBU, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran por momento, dando paso a un corto pero tierno y visible beso.

DESPUÉS DE LO SUCEDIDO, LA CHICA SE LEVANTO RAPIDAMENTE CON LA CARA ROJA DE VERGÜENZA, HIZO UNA MUECA DE FASTIDIO AL TIEMPO QUE HACIA QUE SE LIMPIABA LOS LABIOS, PARA DESPUÉS IRSE ALEJANDO VELOZMENTE DEL LUGAR.

_MIENTRAS, EL OJIPERLA PARECIA ESTAR EN SHOCK, MIENTRAS SE PONIA DE PIE, NO SABIA NI QUE PENSAR, ASI QUE SE DISPUSO A ALEJARCE DE AQUEL SITIO._

EN CASA DE TEN-TEN...

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA NEJI HYUGA!..—decia la joven de ojos chocolates golpeando lo primero que veia..en este caso una foto de ella y su equipo.

- Tu, que es el que sabe todo lo que me esfuerzo, me dices cosas asi...ahhhh...te odio Neji..

LA KUNOICHI SALIO A SU PEQUEÑO BALCON DE SU RECAMARA, Y CON CARA DE LOCA DESQUICIADA GRITO...

- ¡TE ODIO NEJI HYUGA!- y esta recordo aquellas dolorosas palabras de lo ocurrido, y en el instante del beso..sus mejillas se tornaron un poco roja, y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que se desvanecio al darce una cachetada mental..

- Ese beso...no me gusto, es muy malo besando—mintio esta, pues ella sabia que lo que mas añoraba era probar esos labios, que desde hace mucho añoraba probar..pero después de recordar sintio un leve cosquilleo en su cara.

DESPUÉS DE ESTO, LA KUNOICHI SE DISPUSO A DECANSAR A PESAR DE QUE ERAN LAS 7..QUEDANDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA..PENSANDO EN QUE SU MAS GRANDE ANHELO...SE CUMPLIO, NO DE LA MANERA ESPERADA, PERO.. SE CUMPLIO.

EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA

CUANDO NEJI LLEGO A SU CASA, DESEO NO HABER VISTO TAL ESCENA..VIO A HINATA BESÁNDOSE CON SU NOVIO..PERO CON SU CARÁCTER POCO FAVORABLE EN EL MOMENTO..ERA LO QUE MENOS LE IMPORTABA EN EL MUNDO

- Buenas noches, Neji-onesan...—dijo la chica peliazul a su primo

- Jaja...hola Neji como estas...oye traes una cara de susto, a ya se te peleaste con tu novia, creo que ten-ten se ha de sentir muy triste ahora no crees...—comento muy inoportunamente un chico rubio ojiazul al heredero del bouke

Mira Naruto..ahora no me molestes si...buenas noches Hinata-sama...— respondio el Hyuga enfadado ante tal comentario de Naruto, que si no fuera por que Hinata estaba ahí lo hubiera matado a sangre fria por su intromisión..asi que inmediatamente fue a su cuarto

- Vaya, este tipo es muy raro..-comento el portador del kyubi a su novia

- Creo que lo que Neji-onesan necesita ahora es descansar un poco.

- Bueno no importa, creo que podemos continuar en lo que estabamos no crees Hinata-chan??—dijo el rubio a su novia con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

- Ha...hai..—contesto apenada la joven, y asi siguió muy agustamente con su novio.

()()()()()()()()

- kuzo...esa ten-ten es una loca...—comentaba para si mismo el ANBU para " pensar las cosas " aunque tenia que ser sincero, no habia nada que pensar por que el habia sido el culpable de lo sucedido, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no iba a ser capaz de aceptarlo asi de facil.

- ... – el silencio invadio la habitación del shinobi, mientras este recostado en su cama se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido, de igual manera hasta llegar a la parte del beso.. sus mejillas querian tornarce de un leve color rojo y dejar dibujarce una puequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero supo contenerce.

- Ese beso—dijo en voz tenue – no me gusto – tambien mintió, ya que dentro de si sabia que los labios de la kunoichi era lo mejor que habia probado en toda su vida, aunque sea por poco tiempo lo disfruto.

EL SHINOBI SE DURMIÓ TEMPRANO PARA ENTRENAR AL DIA SIGUIENTE, SABIENDO QUE SI TEN-TEN SEGUIA ENOJADA, COSA QUE ERA SEGURO NO SERIA UN DIA DEL TODO AGRADABLE...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**

AHHH...hola..jejej...bueno realmente espero que los que esten leyendo este fic no se aburran, pero no se preocupen les juro que va a ser un neji-ten bonito y padre, por lo pronto si son tan amables de decirme que tal va el fic..por favor, me ayudarian a mejorar y de verdad se los agradecere..bien espero algun comentario...gracias...


	2. Chapter 2: ¿¿ODIO?

**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**

**2: ****ODIO??**

**A**L DIA SIGUIENTE...

MANSIÓN HYUGA

EL JOVEN SHINOBI SE DESPERTO MUY TEMPRANO PARA SU ENTRENAMIENTO DIARIO..

_- Ohaio Neji-onesan...—dijo alegremente la chica ojiperla a su primo_

_- Ohaio Hinata-sama...—contesto el con pocas ganas de alargar el saludo_

_- No vas a desayunar...—_

_- No, ire a entrenar, nos vemos.._

_- Ah.. hai.._

_EL JOVEN ANBU ABANDONO LA MANSIÓN Y SE FUE DIRECTAMENTE__ A __DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SU EQUIPO, SABIENDO QUE SALDRIA ENOJADO DE ESE LUGAR CON TAN SOLO VER Y RECORDAR LO SUCEDIDO CON SU COMPAÑERA TEN-TEN_

CON TEN-TEN

LA KUNOICHI SE DESPERTO MUY TEMPRANO PARA LLEGAR A SU ENTRENAMIENTO, Y DESPUÉS DE UN BUEN BAÑO Y DESAYUNO ESTABA LISTA PARA LLEGAR CON SU EQUIPO, BUENO CON DOS DE ELLOS POR QUE A UN SUJETO QUE LLEVABA POR NOMBRE NEJI NO LO QUERIA VER NI EN PINTURA

_AL LLEGAR LA CHICA SALUDO ALEGREMENTE..._

_- Ohaio lee, Gai-sensei..._

_- Muy buenos dias bella flor, valla veo que la llama de la juventud viene ardiendo hoy en ti...—le dijo su sensei de las mallas horribles_

_- Jajaj..." ya tan temprano y empezo con sus tonterías " – penso la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa, pero esta se esfumo al ver a cierto pelinegro recargado sobre un arbol que veia hacia otro lado no dándole importancia a la escena_

_- Bien, mis queridos amigos, hora de empezar, y nada mejor que dando 50 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento_

_- Hai, Gai-sensei..—contesto lee con un poco mas de energia de lo normal_

- "_Que tonto "...—penso el portador del byakugan sintiendo vergüenza por lee y por su sensei, pero no tuvo opcion mas que darce a correr_

- Oiga Gai-sensei, no cree que algo raro pasa entre Neji y Ten-ten...—pregunto lee con mucha curiosidad a su mentor

_- Asi, y por que lo dices ...—pregunto Gai-sensei interrogante ante el comentario de su alumno_

_- Mire, ten-ten no lo saludo, y siempre es al primero que saluda, casi sin importarle si el mismisimo dios esta ahí presente_

_- Mm...ahora que lo dices tienes razon Lee, ademas no esta con el y parece como si se evitaran mutuamente..—comento este viendo de reojo a los shinobis observando su cara de desinteres._

50 VUELTAS DESPUÉS

_- bien chicos y chicas..es hora del entrenamiento de verdad..vamos lee_

_- Hai, Gai-sensei – contesto este a la bestia verde de Konoha..._

_- ya un poco alejados del lugar donde estaban Neji y Ten-ten..._

_- Gai-sensei, que pasara dejándolos solos...—pregunto lee un poco preocupado_

_- No lo se, y por eso lo hicimos, para que se arreglen_

CUANDO LAS DOS BESTIAS SE ALEJARON, DEJARON A NEJI Y TEN-TEN EN UN PROFUNDO E INCOMODO SILENCIO.

_ASI PASARON 10 MINUTOS, LOS DOS SE IGNORABAN, HASTA QIUE UNO DE ELLOS SE DIGNO A HABLAR._

_- Perdemos el tiempo aquí parados, hay que entrenar...—comento el joven Hyuga a la kunoichi con sequedad, pero esta no se digno en voltear a verlo_

_- De veras?? – contesto ella sarcásticamente..—crei que yo no era nada comparada contigo, tal vez no te ayude a mejorar siendo yo tan debil _

_- ... – el heredero del bouke no dijo nada, y solo pudo ver a su compañera con ojos de furia, quien todavía seguia sin querer verlo_

_- Tienes razon...—dijo ella haciendo que Neji reaccionara con sorpresa..—solo pierdo el tiempo aquí parada..—la chica se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse del lugar, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre_

_- Ten-ten... – llamo el ANBU a la kunoichi de las armas, provocando que esta se detuviera_

_- Dime..—dijo esta aun sin verle a la cara_

_- Yo...—comento el en voz casi inaudible, pero con seriedad haciendo que la kunoichi se volteara un poco con cara de sorpresa, haciendo que esta pensara-- " acaso el queria...--.pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien_

_- Neji-onesan, ten-ten-san...—dijo una voz timida conocida e imposible de olvidar a los dos shinobis_

_- Hinata-sama..que hace aquí..—dijo el Hyuga al ver a su prima_

_- Si, Hinata, que pasa..—le dijo la experta en armas a la chica peliazul_

_- Yo..venia a avisarles que Tsunade-sama quiere verlos ahora mismo en su oficina_

_- Y se puede saber para que...—pregunto el ojiperla con cara de fastidio_

_- No lo se, pero ami tambien me mando a llamar_

_- Y bien, que hacemos aquí..VAMONOS..—dijo la kunoichi de ojos chocolates con un brillito de emocion en sus ojos, haciendo que los dos herederos Hyuga la vieran con rareza_

_**YA EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE**_

_- Buenas tardes Tsunade- sama – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes_

_- Bien llegaron – comento la hokage con cara de pocos amigos_

_- Ahh..hola Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto...—dijo la kunoichi de las armas a sus otros compañeros shinobis_

_- Hola – le contestaron los jóvenes a los tres que acababan de llegar_

_- Jeje..ustedes tambien van a la misión, chicos... – comento alegremente un rubio emocionado viendo a su novia_

_- Ha.. hai.. Naruto-kun – contesto la peliazul sonrojada viendo a Naruto_

_- Bien oba-chan...dinos que clase de misión nos vas a dar, de que se trata... – pregunto el portador del kyubi impaciente ante tanto retraso_

_- Callate Naruto, no seas impaciente...DOBE.—dijo el joven Uchiha, como siempre con su característica seriedad en su mirada como en sus palabras_

_- Ahh..Sasuke, mejor callate tu, TEME..—_

_- Basta los dos..—contesto la gondaime callando la amena conversación estre los dos futuros sannin de Konoha – bien ya que todos estan aquí, les informo que la misión a la que van es de RANGO A, casi llegando a RANGO S..._

_- Que dijo..pero Ttsunade-sama, no para esas misiones estan los ANBU nada mas—comento un poco preocupada la ninja medico pelirosada_

_- Dije casi de rango s..y si los ecogi a ustedes e por que 3 de mis mejores ANBU estan aquí..._

_- Y entonces por que nosotras... – pregunto la heredera del souke a la gondaime con un leve tono de preocuoacion.._

_- Por que ustedes son el complemento exacto para esta misión..mis 3 mejores KUNOICHIS..Ten-ten..la maestra de las armas con una punteria impecable, Sakura tu jutsu medico es de gran ayuda, y Hinata la gran heredera del souke del clan Hyuga, ademas de ser muy fuerte, acaso les parece poco?_

_- No Ttsunade-sama, pero cuando y donde sera la misión... – pregunto un poco desesperada la kunoichi de la armas no sin poner seriedad en sus palabras.._

_- Sabia que tu estarias de conforme con esta misión ten-ten – comento la hokage con una sonrisita de satisfacción—la misión sera en el pais de GINSHADAN, en la aldea de TAMA.. iran a casa de el señor feudal de dicha aldea_

_- Y nuestro deber es proteger a el feudal, no es asi... –comento neji con un poco de arrogancia_

_- Acertado como siempre Neji—dijo la sannin de manera un poco fastidiosa y viendo de reojo al shinobi..—partiran mañana a primera hora de acuerdo, Neji tu eres el lider aquí, y el tiempo para llegar a la aldea es de 1 a 2 dias_

_- Eso es todo Tsunade-sama..—pregunto inquieta la kunoichi del byakugan_

_- Si, pueden retirarse y por cierto, no quiero que nadie se muera entendido_

_- Hi..—respondieron todos a la vez que hacian una leve reverencia y se retiraban_

DESPUÉS DE SALIR DE LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE, LOS SHINOBIS SE QUEDARON PLANEANDO TODO SOBRE LA MISIÓN, PARA SABER COMO TENIAN QUE PREPARARCE

_- Y bien neji, que piensas—pregunto el uchiha con una voz y cara de interes _

_- que esto sera un poco difícil, no crees.—contesto el ANBU con seriedad_

_- asi parece—le respondio el Uchiha dándole la razon_

_- Neji, como nos organizaremos, tu debes saber mejor que nadie que tenemos que estar bien preparados..—le comento al Hyuga la maestra de las armas viendo fijamente al chico y diciéndole con toda la seriedad posible._

_- Lo se, pero por ahora no estoy seguro de lo que haremos hasta ver como avanza la misión, sera mejor irnos a descansar para estar listos._

_- Que..a..si..si.claro Neji tienes toda la razon – comento el ANBU ojiazul aparentando estar de acuerdo, aunque en realidad no entendio nada de la platica_

_- No entendiste nada, cierto Naruto – dijo la kunoichi medico con desespero, mientras golpeaba a Naruto y lo dejo inconciente _

_- Ya basta, vamonos todos ahora..—comento el portador del sharingan viendo con fastidio a sus compañeros, mientras todos o casi todos reian por la desgracia ocurrida a naruto_

_- Hai..yo me encargo de Naruto-kun—dijo la ojiperla a los demas cuando ya se marchaban_

CUANDO YA TODOS SE MARCHARON, SOLO SE QUEDARON AHÍ TEN-TEN Y NEJI, YA QUE ESTE QUERIA HABLAR CON LA CHICA CON LA CHICA

_- Ten-ten..—llamo el Hyuga_

_- que pasa, espero que no me llames para perder el tiempo..—dijo la kunoichi sin el mas minimo remordimiento en sus frias palabras_

_- Ten-ten, quieres parar este juego estupido, no tengo ganas ni tiempo para continuarlo..—le comento con el chico a la joven con un brillito de furia en los ojos, sintiendo que si no terminaba el problema se volveria loco_

_- Yo..parar, pero si fuiste tu el que inicio todo esto, _

_- Mira, no quiero seguir discutiendo, asi que es mejor que arreglemos todo esto_

_- Arreglar que ...ya esta todo dicho..tus pensamientos hacia mi ya me los dijiste, _

LOS OJOS DEL SHINOBI SE TORNARON FURIOSOS, PERO A LA VEZ, UN POCO TRISTES, ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VEIA TAN ENOJADA, Y ESOS OJOS CHOCOLATE LLENOS DE ALEGRIA QUE EL VEIA SIEMPRE, Y QUE INCLUSO LA HARTABA, YA NO ESTABAN, AHORA SOLO REFLEJABAN RABIA, DOLOR, DECEPCION Y..—

ODIO -- SI

Y LO PEOR, ERA CAUSADO POR SU CULPA – SI

A LA MENTE DEL SHINOBI LLEGARON TANTAS PREGUNTAS COMO RESPUESTAS, SIN EMBARGO TODAS ERAN DOLOROSAS, EN ESO EL JOVEN ESCUCHO DECIR...

- Neji...—dijo la kunoichi con voz firme, asi que el respondio rapidamente a su llamado, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de la joven, de una manera fria y distante..como si no quisiera volver a pronunciarlo jamas.

- quiero decirte – dijo la chica firme y encarando al ANBU detrás de ella—que lamento lo que esta pasando entre nosotros, pero no sere yo quien se disculpe..por favor, deja de ser tan arrogante de una buena vez..

- ... – El joven no supo que decir, realmente no podia formular palabra alguna, y sobre todo sabia que su compañera tenia razon, no podia contrariarla en algo que el mismo sabia que era cierto, se sentia inútil, tonto, si ..el genio del clan Hyuga se sentia impotente..que era lo que lo hacia sentirce asi, no lo sabia pero pronto lo descubriria...

- Creeme, el dolor que ahora estoy sintiendo, es algo que tu nunca vas a poder ver con tu byakugan, no todo en la vida es poder o fuerza, ganar o perder...estas tan orgulloso de tus ojos, que te estas quedando ciego.. en el alma

EL LUGAR SE VOLVIO SILENCIO Y OSCURIDAD...REALMENTE..TODA ESA AMISTAD DE 9 LARGOS AÑOS IBA A QUEDAR ASI, NO, CLARO QUE NO, POR QUE EL HYUGA, NO LO PODIA PERMITIR, NO IBA A DEJAR QUE SU ORGULLO LE GANARA Y NUBLARA SUS PENSAMIENTOS, PERO POR PRIMERA VEZ, EL CHICO LE HARIA CASO A SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

LA KUNOICHI SE ALEJABA YA DEL LUGAR, Y ESTA VEZ EL HYUGA NO LA IBA A DETENER, NO HABIA RAZON ASI QUE DEJO QUE SE MARCHARA, Y SOLO EN UNA VOZ INALUDIBLE EL CHICO PUDO DECIR...

- Lo lamento...

NO SABIA SI LA CHICA LO HABIA ESCUCHADO, Y A DECIR VERDAD NO LE IMPORTABA, PERO DENTRO DE SI, HABIA ALGO QUE LO ESTABA TORTURANDO, MARTIRIZANDO, Y NO SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE ERA, NO PODIA Y TAL VEZ NO QUERIA DARCE CUENTA QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ, EL ORGULLO DE NEJI HYUGA HABIA SIDO HERIDO, Y NO EN BATALLA COMO EL HUBIERA PREFERIDO, NO, SI NO POR LA PERSONA QUE EL CONSIDERABA..SU MEJOR AMIGA..PERO TALVEZ..Y SOLO TAL VEZ..ELLA ERA ALGO MAS QUE ESO.

**POR LAS CALLES DE KONOHA.**

PASEABA UNA JOVEN CASTAÑA HACIA SU CASA, TENIA LA MIRADA TRISTE, Y LA SONRISA TAN COMUN EN ELLA, HABIA DESAPARECIDO..NO SE SENTIA BIEN, REALMENTE LE HABIA AFECTADO MUCHO LAS PALABRAS DEL HYUGA, PERO..--POR QUE...—ERA UNA PREGUNTA TAN REPETITIVA EN SU CABEZA, QUE NO PODIA APARTARCE DE ELLA, LO ACEPTABA, FUERON PALABRAS DURAS, PERO TANTO PARA PODER IGNORAR A LA PERSONA QUE MAS LE IMPORTABA EN LA VIDA, A SU MEJOR AMIGO, A..LA **PERSONA QUE MAS AMABA EN ESE MUNDO..**.. NO LE VEIA SENTIDO, PERO NO TENIA CABEZA PARA PENSARLO..PUES SU TAMBIEN ORGULLO HERIDO DE KUNOICHI, SE LO IMPEDIA...

- Ten-ten..—se pregunto asi misma -- que pasa contigo?, por que actuas asi, por que no simplemente dejas pasar las cosas y ya...tu, no puedes actuar asi..con el..no con el...—se repetia a si misma una y otra vez , pero, como si estuviera poseída.. siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta...

- ¡POR QUE EL... TIENE QUE PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HIZO!

()()()()()()()()

UNA PARTE FRIA Y MANIPULADORA DE ELLA HABIA DESPERTADO, UNA QUE NUNCA PENSO QUE EXISTIERA DE ELLA, QUE LE PASABA..NO LO SABIA...POR QUE SE LO PREGUNTABA..TAMPOCO LO SABIA... QUE TENIA ELLA QUE LO HACIA TRABAJAR HASTA SU ULTIMA NEURONA, POR ANDAR PREGUNTÁNDOSE --¿QUÉ PASABA? SIMPLEMENTE..QUERIA RESPUESTAS Y DE ALGUNA U OTRA FORMA LAS IBA A OBTENER...

AL LLEGAR A SU CASA SOLO QUISO DESCANSAR PARA SU MISIÓN DEL DIA SIGUIENTE, PERO MIENTRAS TANTO EN SUS SUEÑOS DECIA COSAS QUE NI EL MISMO ENTENDIA...

-.NOO!!...—el no entendia la razon de sus gritos, y menos el sueño tan extraño que tuvo..realmente sabia que necesitaba ayuda...pero estaba indispuesto a pedirla..paso la noche tratando de dormir..pero casi fue inútil...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Bien, creo que todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion..pero..por que o para que nos servira...

- Por que quiero consumar mi venganza...y que mejor que alguien lo haga porti...aprovechando que esos mocosos van por ahí, no crees?

- y que ganara usted con eso..nuestro plan es..

- ¡¡CALLATE!!..lo se...ya veras, lo tengo todo planeado...

- si..entendido señor...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**

KONICHIWA...weno yo quisiera aclararles que si el fic esta aburrido, me lo hagan saber, que si escribi mucha descripción, si, pero no supe que mas dialogos poner, ah y las aldeas..el pais es **..**

**Ginshadan **que significa **mar de plata**

Y la aldea que suena un poco raro..es

**Tama **que significa algo asi como **perla**

Jeje..mas adelante les explicare mis razones de por que se llaman asi...

Bien...por fa sigan leyendo y mandenme sus comentarios, criticas, jitomatasos, ,porfa si son tan amable..criticas constructivas si...gracias y nos vemos...


	3. Chapter 3: ILUSIONES

**NOTA: **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, OK..Y ASI LO FUERA NEJI Y TEN-TEN YA ESTARIA JUNTOS, Y SASUKE YA HUBIERA REGRESADO A KONOHA, PERO NADA CUESTA CON IMAGINARCE ALGO TAN BONITO NO-KYAA

_ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO..._

**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**

**3. ****ILUCIONES**

A LA MAÑANA DE LA PARTIDA..

TODOS LOS SHINOBIS ESTABAN EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA Y LISTOS PARA IRSE AL PAIS DE GINSHADAN...BUENO SOLO FALTABA UN JOVEN, EL UZUMAKI AUN NO HABIA LLEGADO, Y CUANDO LO HIZO TODOS LO VIERON CON FURIA Y DESESPERACIÓN..

- Naruto, por que llegas tan tarde, quedamos aquí a las 7—dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba el joven Hyuga al rubio alocado

- Jeje..este no importa, ya llegue..asi que vamonos..dattebayo...—contesto burlon y sarcástico el chico zorro, sonriendo por la cara de enfado de Neji—no te enojes cuñadito y vamonos...

- No me llames asi...arg no importa, vamonos...

- Hai..—respondieron al unisono todos y se marcharon

LOS JÓVENES SALTARON DE ARBOL EN ARBOL PARA LLEGAR A LA ALDEA, PERO GRACIAS AL RETRASO DEL RUBIO SE ATRASARON Y DECIDIERON ACAMPAR EN EL BOSQUE, PUES YA ERAN MAS DE LA MEDIA NOCHE...

- Descansaremos hoy aquí, ten-ten y yo arreglaremos las tiendas, mientras Sakura y Hinata-sama pueden ir por agua..Naruto y Sasuke por leña..

- Si cuñadito, vamonos..dettebayo..—asi los jóvenes se marcharon a buscar lo que se les pidio

- ese Naruto..es un idiota...—comento el Hyuga encanijado, pero eso no importaba mucho, el chico al arreglar la tienda, volteba para ver de reojo a su compañera, quien aparentaba estar muy ocupada en lo suyo, pero en realidad se daba cuenta de las constantes miradas del Hyuga hacia ella, pero decidio no darle importancia

- termine..—dijo la kunoichi con sequedad dirigiéndose a otro lado...en es momento, Neji la llamo.

- Ten-ten...—dijo el portador del byakugan a la chica, pero entonces fueron interrumpidos por los shinobis restantes del grupo

- Ya llegamos Neji, ohh.. esperamos no interrumpir nada importante..—dijo el Uchiha poniendo una cara de burla sarcástica a lo cual Neji solo pudo reaccionar voltando hacia otro lado

- Bueno..vamos a comer...—grito el rubio con cara de devorar lo que le pusieran enfrente..

LA CENA NO FUE MUY AMENA QUE DIGAMOS, YA QUE TANTO NEJI COMO TEN-TEN NO SENTIAN A GUSTO EN EL CIRCULITO, PUES SASUKE MANTENIA UNA RELACION CON SAKURA COMO NARUTO CON HINATA, SE SENTIAN HOSTIGADOS CON TANTA MUESTRA DE AMOR DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.

LOS DOS SHINOBIS SE DEDICARON A SUS PLATOS DE COMIDA.. DEFINITIVAMENTE ESE NO ERA AMBIENTE PARA ELLOS.

AL TERMINAR LA CENA SE DISPUSIERON A DESCANSAR...

- Buenas noches...—DIJO LA PELIAZUL A TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS..

- Buenas noches..—RESPONDIERON TODOS, Y ASI LA CHICA SE FUE A DORMIR CON SU NOVIO..

- Nosotros tambien nos vamos a dormir..—comento el Uchiha tomando por la cintura a su novia y dirigiéndose a su tienda..

ASI LAS DOS PAREJITAS SE FUERON Y SOLO QUEDO AHÍ UN SILENCIO ROTUNDO CON DOS JÓVENES QUE LO UNICO QUE QUERIAN ERA ..DE UNA BEUNA VEZ ARREGLAR SU SITUACIÓN... PERO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABIA COMO EMPEZAR O.. DISCULPARCE..

- Me voy a dormir..buenas noches...—se escucho decir con voz tenue que salia de los labios de la chica...

- Si..buenas noches...—contesto el shinobi desviando la mirada de la chica, sabiendo que otro posible intento de hablar con ella resultaria igual que otras veces..en pelea...

TANTO EL COMO LA JOVEN SE FUERON A SU LUGAR DE DESCANSO...

- Neji...—decia entre sueños la joven de los ojos chocolates...sin poder despertarce, y sin darce cuenta de lo que decia repetidas veces...—ayu..ayudame...¡¡NEJI!!...—esta grito su nombre con todo su corazon despertando exaltadamente, en eso llego la persona mencionada en sus sueños...haciendo lo primero que penso...

- Ten-ten...estas...— llego el Hyuga desesperado por saber si algo le habia pasado a la kunoichi..pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que al entrar la kunoichi se le avento y lo abrazo aferrándose a el como si se fuera a ir para siempre..

- Ten-ten..—dijo el shinobi sorprendido ante tal acto de la kunoichi y no sabia como actuar...

EL SHINOBI SACO AFUERA A LA CHICA, SE FUERON A SENTAR A UNA LADERA QUE TENIA VISTA A UN LAGO MUY BONITO, LLEGANDO AHÍ, LE PREGUNTO QUE LE SUCEDIA...

- Ten-ten..estas mejor..—pregunto el Hyuga preocupado al ver que ella aun tenia una cara de susto...que paso, por que gritaste mi nombre..—lo ultimo lo dijo un poco avergonzado

- Neji...lo siento, perdoname por haberme comportado de una manera tan tonta..yo..lo lamento mucho...—empezo a decir la kunoichi de una manera tan sincera y derramando lagrimas de sus ojos, haciendo que el Hyuga la viera aun mas preocupado

- Lo mejor sera olvidar todo esto, y tu no tienes nada de que disculparte—le respondio el Hyuga a su compañera – pero me quieres decir por que gritabas, que paso

- Yo..tuve un mal sueño – contesto la castaña un poco mas tranquila, pero no dejando de abrazar al shinobi.

- Conmigo??...—comento esta viendo a la chica y con cara de burla

- Jaja..—la chica de ojos chocolates solto una pequeña risita, y Neji al verla no pudo evitar sentirse mejor..—no exactamente, la verdad es que prefiero no recordarlo.

- Esta bien..—dijo el joven para no incomodarla, volteo a verla, y lo que vio fue a una Ten-ten como nunca antes, tenia una cara de niña asustada, ahí viendo fijamente las estrellas y abrazada a Neji..se veia realmente ..como podia explicarse..linda, si esa era la palabra..y en un acto que no pudo resistir..la abrazo mas fuerte, pegándola mas a su pecho, acto que dejo un poco desconcertada a la chica..pero aun asi no se nego

- El cielo esta muy bonito , no crees...—comento Ten-ten al Hyuga sin verlo a la cara

- Si – contesto el curveando un poco los labios e igualmente viendo al cielo.

- Sobre todo la luna, tiene un color mas bonito que el de las estrellas, pero sabes...no es tan bonita como otra cosa...—dijo esta con una bella sonrisa en el rostro..dejando al shinobi con cara de interrogacion

- asi, y que es??—pregunto este con curiosidad

- TUS OJOS!!...—le respondio esta a Neji volteándolo a ver, provocando que el chico volteara a verla rapidamente y sorprendido

- Que..—dijo este viendo fijamente a la kunoichi, sus ojos estaban clavados en los chocolate de ella, el nunca la habia visto asi de cerca, nunca la habia visto con esos ojos, y sobre todo nunca habia sentido una fuerte presion en el estomago por estar tan cerca de ella

- Ja..si, sabes la luna me recuerda a tus ojos, cada vez que la veo, me acuerdo de ti, pero no pongas esa cara, te estoy haciendo un cumplido..—la chica dijo esto por que cuando volvio a ver a Neji vio como su cara queria mostrar vergüenza, y por eso se volteo hacia otro lado( cuando se sentia asi hacia eso )

- Esta bien.. – el chico menciono estas palabras con mucha..ternura?? podria ser posible...si..por que los ojos gelidos que siempre tenia se habian convertido en sensibles, en eso Ten-ten volteo a ver a Neji y le dedico una linda sonrisa, a lo cual neji correspondio haciendo algo que la kunoichi nunca imagino...

-UN BESO...SI UN BESO, NEJI DECIDIO JUNTAR SUS LABIOS CON LOS DE LA KUNOICHI, SABOREÁNDOLE Y DISFRUTANDO CADA MOMENTO DEL IMPACTO, Y TAL Y COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ, DISFRUTO ESE DULCE SABOR A MIEL QUE SOLO ELLA PODIA DARLE.

- ...—Ten-ten no supo que hacer, al sentir chocar unos labios contra los de ella, estaba impactada, y a la vez..muy feliz, pues ella nunca..y digo nunca..penso que el genio Hyuga hiciera algo como eso..dejo de pensar por un rato, dejándose llevar por el momento, saboreando los labios del chico y entregándose al beso.

EL SHINOBI SE SEPARO POCO A POCO DE LA KUNOICHI, VIENDO SU ROSTRO COMPLETAMENTE SONROJADO, PERO CON UNA SONRISA DE SATISFACCIÓN QUE SE DEJABA VER A SIMPLE VISTA...

- Ten-ten..yo...—trato de decir el pero fue interrumpido

- mmm..no digas nada...me puedes hacer un favor...—le pregunto ella al heredero del bouke...

- dime...

- me puedes seguir abrazando asi, onegai...

- claro...—el Hyuga no se pudo resistir ante los ojos que tenia enfrente de el, simplemente no podia, asi como nunca pudo hacerlo antes

EL GENIO Y LA KUNOICHI DE LAS ARMAS SE QUEDARON ASI DURANTE UN BUEN RATO, HASTA QUE LA CHICA SE DURMIÓ..NEJI LA MIRO POR UN BUEN RATO PENSANDO EN LO LINDA QUE SE VEIA, LE DIO UN SUAVE BESO EN LOS LABIOS Y SE DIRIGO A SU TIENDA...YA ERA DEMASIADO NOCHE ASI QUE DECIDIO QUEDARCE EN LA TIENDA DE LA KUNOICHI ...Y DESPUÉS SE QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO Y AUN LADO DE ELLA...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

EL GENIO SE DESPERTO TEMPRANO COMO ES COSTUMBRE, SE LEVANTO CON CUIDADO PARA NO DESPERTAR A LA JOVEN, COSA QUE FUE IMPOSIBLE, YA QUE AL MAS MINIMO MOVIMIENTO ELLA SE LEVANTO...

- Neji...que haces aquí...—pregunto ella desconcertada al ver al Hyuga ahí

- Yo..me quede dormido aquí cuando te vine a dejar..no quise molestarte—lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de resentimiento hacia la chica y después se dirigia hacia fuera

- No te preocupes..no me molesto—comento la castaña con una sonrisa, se sentia feliz de que Neji habia dormido con ella..

- Bien...—contesto secamente para luego salir

ERAN APROXIMADAMENTE LAS 7.30 AM... Y POCO A POCO LOS SHINOBIS RESTANTES SE FUERON LEVANTANDO SALUDANDO A SUS DOS COMPAÑEROS QUE YA ESTABAN DESPIERTOS..

- Ohaio..Neji-niisan...—saludo muy amablemente esta a su primo

- Ohaio Hinata-sama..—respondio el con una leve inclinación

- Jej..buenos dias primo-cuñado...—comento el ANBU ojiazul a el ojiperla

- Tan temprano y molestando ..Naruto, tu no cambias ..DOBE..

- Callate sasuke, no molestes..TEME...

- DOBE..

- TEME

- USURATONKANCHI

- AHH-TEME..te voy a...

- Na..Naruto-kun..ya basta..—comento la joven de ojos plateado a su novio tratando de calmarlo

- Vaya..lo siento por hinata, en la vida que le espera junto a ti..—comento sarcástico el uchiha a Naruto

- Mmm...lo mismo digo para Sakura-chan..tener que soportar a un higado como tu...

- Que...

- Ya basta los dos..—dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y muy amablemente—Naruto por que no me ayudas a traer leña..

- Esta bien..ven Hinata-chan..acompañame

- Hai..—los jóvenes se alejaron para ir a buscar leña...

- Oye Sasuke, podrias ayudarme con el agua por favor..—pidio muy cortésmente la kunoichi de las armas al portador del sharingan

- Si...—contesto este de igual forma – Sakura, vienes...

- Claro...—la pareja se alejo del lugar dejando a Ten-ten y a Neji solos

- Neji..podrias ... – trato de decir la joven al Hyuga, pero le fue imposible.. ya que este no se encontraba ahí, decidio no ir a buscarlo y seguir en lo suyo.

POCO TIEMPO DESPUÉS LLEGARON LAS DOS PEREJITAS Y EL HYUGA JUNTO CON ELLOS CON ALGUNOS PESCADOS PARA EL DESAYUNO..

- Con que a eso fuiste Neji, arigatou...—dijo la kunoichi a el portador del byakugan, pero este no respondio nada..

PASO POCO TIEMPO PARA QUE LOS CHICOS DEJARAN DE DESAYUNAR Y SE REAUNUDARA EL CAMINO...

- Cuanto falta para llegar..—pregunto la ninja medico con un tono de cansancio..ya que eran las 1 de la tarde y habian partido a las 8

- En realidad ya llegamos..—contesto el chico de ojos aperlados a la ojiverde, llegando rapidamente a la entrada de la aldea

DESPUÉS DE PREGUNTAR EN LA ENTRADA LLEGARON A LA CASA DEL FEUDAL QUIEN DESPUÉS DE UN RATO LOS RECIBIO AMABLEMENTE

- Muchas gracias por venir desde lejos, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud...—dijo muy amablemente un señor de unos 47 años aprox. Alto, delgado, cabellera negra recogida en una especie de coleta entrelazada, piel morena clara y vestido con una yukata muy sencilla pero elgante, en verdad el feudal no estaba tan mal para su edad—me presento..mi nombre es Kusanagi Hideiki...

- Mucho gusto Kusanagi-sama..—respondio el pelinegro a el feudal.

El gusto es mio, pueden llamarme por mi nombre si gustan, pero serian tan amables de decirme sus nombres..

- Con gusto..mi nombre es Hyuga Neji

- Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Ten-ten

- Un placer, yo soy Haruno Sakura

- Gusto en conocerlo, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke

- Encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Hyuha Hinata.

- Quetal..yo soy Naruto Uzumaki..y sere el proximo hokage..siii

- Vaya..es un honor tener a tan grandes shinobis como ustedes aquí, sobre todo a tres de ellos pertenecientes a tan memorables clanes como lo son el Hyuga y el Uchiha...aunque no lo crean son muy conocidos y respetados por aquí...

- Le agradecemos el cumplido..—comentaron a unísono los tres herederos con una leve inclinación..

- Espero que no hayan tenido problemas al llegar..

- Uhh..ni se imagina—comento sakura con desepero...

**FLASH BACK**

- Kyaa..que bien al fin llegamos...—comento el rubio muy emocionado

- Bien, vamos a preguntar donde este la casa del feudal...—comento Neji al grupo

- Disculpe joven, podria decirnos donde esta la casa del feudal de la aldea, como vera somos ninjas de konoha..—le dijo Neji al muchacho con seriedad y una mirada intimidante, mientras todos le señalaban sus bandas

- Si, ya lo veo...— respondio el joven con un poco de sarcasmo..—podrían indicarme el motivo de su visita, es par tener un orden

- Venimos de parte de la hokage a una misión importante..—comento el Hyuga con un poco de fastidio, ya que eso se estaba alargando de –masiado

- Claro, la casa del feudal se encuentra en aquella dirección...-- comento el joven dirigiendo una mirada picara a las kunoichis, pero sobre todo a la chica de cabellos azabache, a quien ademas lanzo un beso indiscreto y claro esta Naruto.. y sobre todo Neji se percataron de aquello...

- Oye amigo..que te pasa por que ves asi a mi novia..ya veras te voy a enseñar una lección...—comento el rubio rojo de la furia

- Creo que fue incorrecto hacer eso de tu parte...—dijo Neji un poco mas serio de lo normal

EL CHICO SE DISPONIA A GOLPEAR AL OTRO JOVEN, PERO SAKURA QUERIA DETENERLO..AL IGUAL QUE HINATA

- Na..Naruto-kun..no es necesa..., Neji-niisan, detenlo, onegai – dijo esta con preocupación y pidio ayuda a su primo

- Yo creo que no lo hare...—dijo el Hyuga con cara de burla..

ASI NARUTO PUSO EN SU LUGAR AL ADMIRADOR DE SU NOVIA, LO GOLPEO TAN FUERTE QUE LO DEJO INCONCIENTE Y CASI MEDIO MUERTO..MIENTRAS TODOS EN LA ALDEA VEIAN LA ESCENA ALGO CONFUNDIDOS Y SINTIENDO PENA POR EL POBRE MUCHACHO QUE QUEDO DESCUARTIZADO

- Naruto..que idiota eres, acaso quieres que nos boten de aquí...—grito Sakura desesperada jalando a Naruto, seguida por sus demas compañeros que solo veian la escena con resignación, y a la vez, un poco divertidos

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- No se preocupen..jaja."estos chicos asustan"...—penso algo desconcertado el feudal mientras veia a los shinobis de reojo..

- Señor, que haremos si la chica ya no se encuentra en ese estado de deprecion, no la podra manejar, y todo nos saldra al reves...—se escucho decir con voz algo intimidante en medio de una oscura habitacion

- Jajaja...eso crees, por quien me tomas, no por nada soy conocido como el mejor asesino de las 5 aldeas shinobis no es asi...—contesto un hombre de aspecto temible...

- Si, lo lamento...pero que haremos...

- Por ahora los dejaremos un rato en paz, pero creeme, nuestro ataque no tardara en llegar, no dependemos de la mocosa...

- Si...

- Jajajaja...—lo ultimo que se escucho en ese lugar tenebroso fue una risa muy larga y malvada

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**

HOLA..bien espero que alguien lea mi fic...la verdad es que espero que me mandeb sus comentarios...se aceptan de todo..ce preferancia critica contructiva...aquí las cosas se van a poner un poco feas para ellos..weno mandeme rw...bye...


	4. Chapter 4: ¡¡AISHITERU!

_**NOTA...**NARUTO NO ES MIO, LAMENTABLEMENTE, SI ASI FUERA NEJI Y TEN-TEN YA ESTARIA JUNTOS Y SASUKE YA HUBIERA REGRESADO A KONOHA (POR QUE LOS SUEÑOS AVECES NO SE HACEN REALIDAD...KYAAAAA_

_**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**_

_**4. AISHITERU**_

_LOS JÓVENES SEGUÍAN EN LA CASA DEL FEUDAL PRESENTÁNDOSE Y PIDIENDO INFORMACIÓN SOBRE EL ASESINO..._

_- Disculpe Hideiki-sama, quisiera explicarnos como han sido esos ataques-- pregunto Sasuke con su distinguida seriedad _

_- Si, veran, hace tres meses mi hija y yo hemos recibido las amenazas de muerte, y eran cotidianas diciendo que si no renunciaba al cargo de feudal, me matarian, y ami hija tambien, pasaron dos meses y no habia intentos de ataque, asi que dejamos de darle importancia, pero apenas el mes pasado ocurrio el primer ataque mientras viajábamos , después se fueron aumentando, y si hemos sobrevivido ha sido por suerte.._

_- Supongo que son ataques ninja profesionales..—comento el ANBU pelinegro al feudal con algo de arrogancia_

_- Efectivamente Hyuga-sama, pero por alguna razon cuando ya tienen la oportunidad de matarnos, no lo hacen, y eso ha ocurrido en 2 ocasiones..—les respondio el feudal con tono de preocupación_

_- Ya veo..—comento el chico de ojos negros con interrogancia y examinacion en sus palabras_

_EN ESE MOMENTO, UNA HERMOSA JOVEN ENTRO A LA SALA.._

_- Vaya, ya llegaste – comento el feudal poniéndose de pie..—disculpen, quiero presentarles a mi hija_

_- Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Kusanagi Kazuhi—contesto muy educadamente una joven de unos 21 años, con cabellera color naranja larga hasta le cintura, de piel blanca y ojos color verde esmeralda (un poco mas claros que los de sakura) y llevaba puesto un furisode en azul sencillo, pero con un decorado sencillo de tulipanes a los costados y al final, pero aun asi muy elegante._

_- Es muy bonita, no crees Ten-ten...—susurro tímidamente hinata a su amiga, quien de inmediato accedio con la cabeza_

_- Hija, ellos son los ninjas de Konoha que Tsunade-sama envio para nuestra protección_

_- Encanta de conocerlos...—dijo la chica muy amablemente viendo a los shinobis y dedicándoles una gran sonrisa, pero observando en especial al chico de ojos aperlados, dedicando una mirada y sonrisa aun mas grande, el prodigo Hyuga lo vio todo, pero mantuvo apariencia de que nada hubiese ocurrido_

_- El gusto es nuestro Kazuhi-sama..—respondio la chica pelirosada dando por hecho que todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo_

_- Bien ya es un poco tarde, asi que hablaremos mañana...—dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y llamando a la servidumbre..—Ryu..._

_- Digame, Hideiki-sama..—respondio rapidamente un joven bien parecido de unos escasos 21 años, cabello largo en una coleta alta, piel marena clara y ojos color miel, era realmente apuesto y al entrar las kunoichis no evitaron sonrojace un poco, en especial Ten-ten, quien ademas de eso le sonrio levemente, a lo cual Neji al verlo reacciono con una cara de enojo poco visible, pero tambien lo hizo al sentir algo extraño proveniente del chico_

_- Necesito que guie aquí a los jóvenes a sus habitaciones, son ninjas de Konoha y estaran aquí por un tiempo_

_- Claro, buenas noches, mi nombre es Tsubaki Ryu, si son tan amables de seguirme, los guiare a sus habitaciones..—comento muy amablemente el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_- Hai, Ryu-san...dijo muy emocionada la chica pelirosada al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, no sin antes despedirce de los presentes..y por si fuera poco seguida de Hinata y Ten-ten , pero esta ultima viendo con cara de resignación a la ninja medico_

_- Mmm... ese Ryu no me gusta...—dijo Naruto con cara de puchero_

_- Si te gustara..entonces series mas raro de lo que ya eres...—comento Sasuke con burla y supremacía_

_- Tienes razon, no me agrado en lo absoluto...—comento friamente el prodigo del clan hyuga_

_- Tu tambien Neji...—volvio a repetir el Uchiha con burla..—o es que acaso te pusiste "celoso"_

_- ...—el genio no dijo nada, solo vio con malicia al heredero Uchiha, sintiendo este como dagas que se le enterraban..—estas mal Uchiha_

_- si claro, aceptalo Hyuga, te gusta tu "compañera de equipo", crees que no vi la cara que pusiste cuando entro el tal Ryu y Ten-ten se sonrojo_

_- Hiciste eso Neji, vaya entonces es cierto ehh..—agrego con cara de chiste el portador del kyubi, alo cual Neji solo pudo contestar volteando del otro lado_

_- si, como si fuera yo el que se molesto por que las chicas salieron tras de el como lobos por comida...—al decir esto los dos shinobis cambiaron su cara por una asesina.._

_- sera mejor que guardes silencio si no quieres que...—amenazo un poco enfadado el joven Uchiha ante el comentario_

_- si no quiero que..vamos dime, no tengas miedo...—contraataco burlonamente el portador del byakugan haciendo que el otro lo viera con rabia_

_- seras...—volvio a decir sasuke, mientras Naruto los veia sin saber que hacer_

_- oigan...ya basta...—trato de decir el Uzumaki siendo completamente..golpeado_

_- tu callate..—dijeron los dos chicos mandando a Naruto hasta el otro extremo de la habitación...para después ser interrumpidos por alguien_

_- disculpen..yo, ahh...—trato de decir el joven Ryu a los chicos pero quedándose un poco sorprendido y asustado al ver a Naruto casi inconsciente en la pared_

_- si decias..—contesto el Hyuga volviendo a poner en su cara la misma expresión que cuando estaban con el feudal.._

_- ya guie a las señoritas a su dormitorio, ahora los llevare a sus habitaciones, ahora por favor...—trato de decir el chico, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los ahí presentes.._

_- no se moleste, digame donde esta la "señorita Haruno", venimos juntos_

_- si igual yo, donde esta la chica bonita de ojos hermosos como los de este tipo..—dijo Naruto señalando a Neji, el cual trato de contener paciencia contando hasta 10, pero no iba a ser suficiente_

_- ahh.. entonces por aquí por favor..—el pelinegro escolto a los shinobis hasta las habitaciones..primero fue con Sasuke, luego Naruto y por ultimo Neji.._

_- Hyuga-san..aquí esta su habitación_

_- Mhp..— fue lo unico que dijo, entrando a la habitación_

_- Me retiro...—el joven se fue dejando al chico a media puerta, ya que al abrir la puerta, no sabia que esta estaba "ocupada"_

_- Ne..Neji, que haces aquí...—se escucho decir de una voz bastante familiar para el...—que haces aquí_

_- ...—el chico no pudo articular palabra alguna, ya que al mirar a la kunoichi se quedo anonadado, vio a una Ten-ten muy linda en su punto de vista, pues esta llevaba unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes muy pegada, el joven se quedo observando su esbelto cuerpo y sus finas caderas, pero a lo que el Hyuga le puso mas atención,(aparte de sus piernas) fue a el busto de la chica que era algo prominente, cosa que no dejaba ver por la ropa olgada que siempre llevaba, asi que penso y penso hasta el punto d llegar a decir—hermosa—_

_- Neji..._

_- ..._

_- ¡¡NEJI!!...—grito desesperada la chica al ver que su compañero no le hacia caso...—dijiste algo.._

_- no, nada..—mintio, pues afortunadamente la joven no escucho su comentario, esta le miro de froma interrogante, y no entandia que pasaba, Neji daba gracias que su compañera aun era algo ingenua por no decir tonta, este entro y cerro la puerta como Juan por su casa_

_- O..oye Neji..que haces..?..—pregunto Ten-ten algo intrigada al ver que el shinobi ya estaba a punto de cambiarse _

_- Yo.."si, espera un mometo, que estoy haciendo, tonto, los sentimientos son signo de debilidad y un ANBU como tu no puede darce el lujo de echar su carrera a la basura, que diran de ti" ..—penso el pelinegro mirando el techo, para luego escuchar decir._

_- Neji..vas a dormir aquí..—pregunto la chica algo intrigada y sonrojada a la vez, y el joven al escuchar esto, se sorprendio un poco casi al punto de malinterpretarlo_

_- No es apropiado que durmamos en la misma cama, ire ahora con ryu y le dire que me de otro cuarto_

_- A las 11 de la noche, no crees que es un poco tarde._

- "_kuzo, tiene razon, que hago..Neji, es hora de que pongas tu titulo de genio en alto" dormire en el piso.._

_- vaya, tu si que eres necio—comento Ten-ten con cara de burla_

_- como si la kunoichi que esta recostada en la cama no lo fuera..—contra ataco con la misma arma que Ten-ten_

- "_rayos"..como siempre el genio Hyuga tiene que actuar y responder de una manera digna de su nombramiento...-- respondio Ten-ten haciendo que Neji se enfureciera un poco..—ah, y lo de necia no preocupes, aprendi de ti..jaja.._

_- al menos yo no ando coqueteando con quien se me ponga enfrente..—el shinobi hizo un comentario algo fuera de esa discusión que dio paso a otra.._

_- de que hablas.._

_- te vi, te sonrojaste cuando viste a es tal Ryu no es asi?..—comento el genio sin perder la compostura pero si alzando un poco la voz_

_- jajajja..—la kunoichi solto una risita burlona que dejo consternado al shinobi_

_- cual es el chiste? – preguunto neji casi saliéndose de sus casillas_

_- acaso Hyuga Neji esta...celoso?—ese era uno delos momentos no apropiados para hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero a la chica le gustaba hacerlo rabiar.._

_- yo, de ti, ni lo sueñes, hay mas posibilidades que acepte antes a Naruto como mi cuñado, que decir que estoy celoso, y sobre todo de ti.._

_la chica no entendia bien el enojo de Neji, pero lo ultimo que dijo, le dolio mucho, y mas que la comparara con algo tan tonto como Naruto, después de 5 minutos de silencio alguien hablo.._

_- vas a empezar otra vez, que paso con ...—al mencionar esto, Ten-ten callo y se puso completamente roja, siendo auxiliada por Neji, aunque sus palabras no fueron exactamente las correctas_

_- con lo del beso, mhp, ese fue un error que jamas volvere a cometer..._

_al escuchar esto, la castaña se enfurecio mucho, mas de lo que penso y solo atino a decir..._

_- uhh..Hyuga eres despreciable..—dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo, acto seguido de avertarle dos sabanas y una almohada que estaban en un armario..—¡¡SI TANTO QUIERES DORMAIR EN EL PISO QUEDATE AHÍ, PERO A MI NO ME MOLESTES..IDIOTA!!..—la chica de ojos chocolates se acosto de golpe en la cama, dejando a Neji algo...confundido..no..impresionado...no..enojado...si..esa era la palbra para describirlo en ese momento, llamarlo a el, idiota y levantarle la voz, por favor, nadie en su sano juicio la haria si no queria tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero ella ya lo habia hecgo, y sin embargo, por alguna razon, el siempre terminaba cediendo ante ella_

_()()()()()()()()()_

_- que es eso..- la voz de una de las kunoichis pregunto algo molesta.._

_- no lo se Sakura, y a decir verdad no me interesa..—le comento el chico de cabellos azabache acostándose de nuevo en la cama..—vuelve a dormir_

_- esta bien...—los dos chicos se durmieron de nuevo no sin antes darce un tierno beso. _

_()()()()()()()()()_

_- que estara pasando—pregunto una chica peliazul muy desconcertada_

_- creo que viene del cuarto de Neji, y tambien se oye la voz de Ten-ten..jajaj...seguro se estan peleando por que los pusieron juntos pensando que eran pareja..jajaja..—dijo el portador del kyubi a la chica para después reir como loco_

_- espero que no peleen demasiado..—dijo ella con cara de preocupación_

_- y yo espero que dejen dormir..—comento el rubio con algo de molestia para después asotarce en la cama_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_EL SILENCIO ERA EL FONDO MUSICAL PERFECTO PARA AQUELLA ESCENA TAN EXTRAÑA, LOS DOS SHINOBIS NO DECIAN PALABRA ALGUNA, SOLO UN POCO DESPUÉS SE ESCUCHO UN PEQUEÑO SOLLOZO DE PARTE DE LA KUNOICHI, NEJI LO ESSCUCHO Y PENSO QUE SUS PALABRAS HABIAN SIDO MUY HIRIENTES, ASI QUE PENSO QUE ERA EL MOMENTO DE TRAGARCE SU ORGULLO Y PEDIR..DISCULPAS..._

_- Ten-ten..—dijo el ANBU con un tono muy grio_

_- Que quieres..—contesto ella de igual forma_

_- Si realmente eres una gran kunoichi como tu presumes, entonces deberías saber que tus emociones no deben interferir en una misión_

_- Lo se, pero..—comento la chica haciendo que el Hyuga le prestara mas atención..—me sorprende que seas tu quien me lo diga_

_- A que te refieres._

_- Por que el shinobi que hizo que me pusiera asi, es aquel que se dejo llevar por la rabia y por ...—no pudo terminar la frase ya que algo o alguien se lo impedia_

_- Los celos, eso ibas a decir..—comneto exaltado levantándose rapidamente de su sitio y dirigiéndose a donde estaba la chica_

_- Si no lo quieres aceptar, aya tu...—entonces sintio como unos brazos fuertes la alzaron velozmente y la pegaron al pecho de esa persona..—N..Neji, que haces...—pregunto ella un poco asustada_

_- Tu que crees..—señalo el diciendo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, con algo de furia en su mirada y sosteniéndola mas fuerte haciendo que la chica no se pudiera escapar_

_EL SHINOBI LA MIRO FIJAMENTE, ESTABA REALMENTE ASUSTADA POR SU REACCION, Y LAS PEQUEÑAS LAGRIMAS QUE RODABAN POR SUS MEJILLAS LO CONFIRMABAN AUN MAS, MIRO ESOS OJOS CHOCOLATE QUE LO VOLVÍAN LOCO..SI..AL FIN LO ACEPTO, Y ESTE INCAPAZ DE SEGUIR OBSERVANDO LOS OJOS DE LA CHICAQUE REFLEJABAN MIEDO, TRISTEZA, DECEPCION, UN SIN FIN DE EMOCIONES QUE SE DENOTABAN A SIMPLE VISTA...SOLO ATINO A ALGO QUE SU INCONSCIENTE LO OBLIGO._

_LA CHICA ESTABA DESCONCERTADA, TRISTE Y ASUSTADA POR LA ACTITUD DE NEJI, PERO TODOS ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE LA ATURDIAN, SE ESFUMARON DESPUÉS DEL ACTO DEL SHINOBI._

_UN ABRAZO..SI UN ABRAZO FUE LA CLAVE PARA PODER CALMAR A LA CHICA, TOMO A LA KUNOICHI COMO ELLA A EL DIAS ANTES, LA CHICA SE SENTIA FELIZ Y PENOS, SI ESTE ANTES LA HABIA BESADO Y AHORA LA ABRAZABA, ERA POR QUE SU ILUSION MAS GRANDE SE ESTABA HACIENDO REALIDAD._

_DESPUÉS DE EL ABRAZO, VINO UN BESO, DULCE Y TIERNO MEJOR AUN QUE EL ANTERIOR, AUNQUE UN PCO MAS CORTO._

_- Crei que no volverias a cometer ese error nunca mas..—dijo ella con cara de burla_

_Contigo estoy seguro de que no es un error..—le respodio este viéndola fijamente, clavando sus hermosos ojos platedos en los chocolate de ella, después la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez el no tenia intenciones de detenerse, al contrario, siguió con su cara, su cuello, los brazos, disfrutando de el tacto y la cercania con la chica._

_( Lo que viene a continuación son los pensamientos de Ten-ten, avisare cuando termine..los comentarios estan descritos por mi y no por ella)_

_TODO EL TIEMPO, LA JOVEN SIEMPRE ESTUVO INTERESADA EN EL GENIO HYUGA, AL INICIO EMPEZO CON UNA PROFUNDA ADMIRACIÓN, CUANDO LOS FORMARON EN EQUIPO, SE PUSO MUY FELIZ, Y DESDE ENTONCES QUISO CONOCERLO MEJOR, ASI QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN SU COMPAÑERA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, SU AMIGA, Y AHORA, TAL VEZ OTRA COSA._

_ELLA PENSO QUE EL NUNCA LA MIRARIA CON OTROS OJOS QUE NO FUERAN LOS QUE MARCABAN "SOLO ENTRENAS CONMIGO Y ESTAS AQUÍ PARA IDOLATRARME Y SER MI AMIGA"...INCLUSO PENSO QUE EL NUNCA LA CONSIDERARIA SU AMIGA, PERO ESO SE FUE CUANDO EL DIJO QUE ERA CIERTO.._

_COMPAÑERA, AMIGA, PERO NUNCA COMO MUJER, Y ESE DIA, ESO YA NO IMPORTABA, POR QUE AHORA SABIA QUE ELLA ERA ALGO MAS PARA EL CHICO, EL HOMBRE DE SUS SUEÑOS, EL AMOR DE SU VIDA._

_ELLA NO SABIA QUE PENSAR, PERO SIN EMBARGO, ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTABA TAN, PERO TAN CERCA DE EL, PODIA OLER EL PERFUME QUE EMANABA SU LARGA CABELLERA, Y ESO LA VOLVIA LOCA, ERA DELICIOSO, PERO NO TANTO COMO SUS LABIOS, ERA UN SABOR A MIEL INDESCRIPTIBLE, TOCO SU CUERPO BIEN MARCADO, RESULTADO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DIARIO, Y DIGNO DE EL GRAN SHINOBI QUE ES..NO DEJABA DE PENSAR QUE SUS LABIOS ERAN PERFECTOS, SU CABELLO, SU PIEL, SIN DUDA SU CUERPO ERA PERFECTO, TODO EL ERA PERFECTO, INCLUSO SUS BESOS, ELLA NUNCA SE IMAGINO QUE EL BESARA DE UNA MANERA QUE CUALQUIERA SE DERRITIRIA CON EL SIMPLE ROSE..._

_(fin de los pensamientos de ten-ten descritos por mi)_

_(ahora vienen los pensamientos de Neji contados por mi)_

_EL SHINOBI SEGUIA CON LOS BESOS, CON LAS CARICIAS ALREDEDOR DEL PERFECTO CUERPO DE LA KUNOICHI, Y EN LA ESPALDA DESNUDA DE ESTA, EL ESTABA IMPRESIONADO, NUNCA LA TUVO ASI DE VERCA, SINTIENDO CADA CENTÍMETRO DE SU SUAVE PIEL, TOMANDO TAN LENTAMENTE LO QUE EL SINTIO QUE DESDE ESE MOMENTO ERA SUYO Y DE NADIE MAS. NUNCA SE IMAGINO SENTIR ALGO ASI POR ELLA, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VIO, ERA UNA NIÑA DELGADA Y SIN FIGURA.."LINDA"..SI, LO ACEPTO, PERO NO PARA QUE LE GUSTACE. AUNQUE LE AGRADO MUCHO YA QUE EL PENSO QUE ERA SU UNICA COMPAÑERA NORMAL Y QUE JUNTOS SOPORTARIAN EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE SU SENSEI Y LEE, PERO AHORA, ERA TODA UNA MUJER, UNA KUNOICHI EXCEPCIONAL, LA MEJOR DE KONOHA, Y JUNTO CON ELLA ESTABA EL, EL MEJOR ANBU DE TODOS, QUE MAS PODIA PEDIR LA CHICA, PENSO, ADORABA SU VIDA SIENDO CONOCIDO COMO EL "GENIO HYUGA", PERO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ESO NO IMPORTABA MUCHO EN ESE MOMENTO, LO UNICO QUE EL QUERIA ERA EMBRIAGARCE CON EL SUAVE PERFUME A ROSAS QUE LA CHICA DESPRENDIA DE SU CABELLO, DE SU PIEL, DE TODOS LADOS, LO UNICO QUE EL DESEABA, ES QUE ELLA, FUERA SUYA, Y SOLAMENTE SUYA._

_LOS JÓVENES ESTUVIERON JUNTOS TODA LA NOCHE, INCLUSO PLATICARON UN RATO DE SUS VIVENCIAS, SUS GUSTOS, QUERIAN ESTAR MAS CERCA UNO DEL OTRO..._

_- Deberías dejarte el cabello suelto de vez en cuanto..—le dijo el ANBU a la kunochi_

_- Antes ni te importaba si lo traia amarrado o con algun objeto en la cabeza..._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- oye Ten-ten, me puedes hacer un favor...—pregunto un Lee muy curioso y un poco apenado_

_- Claro, dime que quieres...—dijo esta dedicándole una sonrisa tipica de ella.._

_- Pu..puedes soltarte el cabello un mometo, por favor..._

_- Para que quieres que me lo suelte, no es nada del otro mundo..._

_- Por favor, siempre he querido verte con el cabello suelto, seguro que te ves tan radiante como si la llama de la juventud estuviera ardiendo en ti..._

_- No_

_- Por favor...—dijo este viendo a Ten-ten y haciendo ojos de cachorrito.._

_- Esta bien...—contesto esta incapaz de seguir negándose, asi que fue soltando poco a poco los pasadores de sus chonguitos, y su cabello fue callendo delicadamente por su espalda.._

_- ...—el shinobi del taijutsu se quedo sin palabras, al igual que Neji, pues aunque tuviera cara de no importarle la situación, al ver a Ten-ten con su cabello suelto, se quedo impresionado, pero lo demostraba menos que Lee..—waaau..Ten-ten, te ves fabulosa..._

_- gracias Lee, pero no es para tanto..._

_- sabes, deberías dejarte el cabello suelto mas seguido, te imaginas cuantos no andarian detrás de ti babeando por tus huesitos, mas de los que ya hay..tu que piensas Neji, no seria genial.._

_- mhp..—feu la unica respuesta que el chico dio y sin importarle mas lo que dijeran_

_- gracias Lee, te agradezco tu consejo, pero no, el cabello me estorbaria en una misión, ademas estoy aquí para convertirme en una gran kunoichi, no para conseguir novio.._

_- pero bella flor, imaginate, si tienes suerte yo podria ser uno de ellos.._

_- ahh..pues siendo asi..con menos razon..._

_- kyaa..que cruel eres.._

_NEJI SOLO RIO POR LO BAJO AL ESCUCHAR ESA RESPUESTA, MIENTRAS TEN-TEN REIA A GUSTO Y LEE LLORABA CASCADAS DE TRISTEZA_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_- La verdad es que yo pensaba igual que Lee, pero no me importaba tanto como a el o a ti.._

_- Ya veo...mmm..Neji..—dijo ella haciendo voltear al Hyuga_

_- Dime.._

_- Aishiteru..._

_AL DECIRLO, EL PORTADOR DEL BYAKUGAN SE QUEDO PENSATIVO, VOLTEO A VER A LA JOVEN, Y ESTA LE DEDICO UNA LINDA SONRISA, DE ESAS QUE SOLO ELLA HACIAN QUE SU CORAZON SE CAUTIVARA, ESTA SE RECOSTO SOBRE EL PECHO DEL CHICO, Y DESPUÉS DE UN MOMENTO, TEN-TEN ESTABA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA._

_NEJI, POR SU LADO, SEGUIA IGUAL, LA ABRAZO, LA MIRO, PARA DESPUÉS IR QUEDANDO DORMIDO POCO A POCO, AUN PENSANDO EN LAS PALABRAS DE LA CHICA, SORPRENDIDO, PERO A LA VEZ, FELIZ, NUNCA CREYO QUE UNA PALABRA QUE EL AL SOLO ESCUCHARLA LE DABAN GANAS DE VOMITAR, QUE CREYO QUE NUNCA SERIA PARTE DE SU VOCABULARIO, Y QUE NO ERA UTIL EN LA LENGUA Y USO HUMANO, FUERA A SIGNIFICAR TANTO EN SU VIDA, Y SOBRE TODO ESCUCHARLA DE NO CUALQUIERA, SI NO DE LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA EL, DE TEN-TEN, SU TEN-TEN, ESO HACIA AUN MAS ESPECIAL ESA DIMINUTA PALABRA, LA HACIA VALER Y SIGNIFICAR AUN MAS._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**_

_Hola..lamento mucho si este capi me salio largo, pero es q me gusto tal y como quedo, y no hubiera sido bueno quiterles el romanticismo a la dulce pareja..weno..espero q les guste y espero comentarios, jitomatazos,de lo que sea...nos vemos..y gracias..._


	5. Chapter 5: MIEDO

**NOTA: **_**NARUTO NO ME**__ PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, OK. Y SI ASI FUERA, NEJI YA ESTARIA CON TEN-TEN Y SASUKE YAHUBIERA REGESADO A KONOHA, PERO NADA CUESTA CON IMAGINARCE ALGO TAN BONITO NO...KYAAA..._

_**Capitulo dedicado a : **_

**Pauli-nejiten y Baldur Prime...**_por que gracias a sus rw y comentarios me anime a seguir el fic ...gracias..._

_**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**_

_**5.MIEDO**_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

_LA KUNIOCHI DESPERTO MUY ALEGRE Y CON UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO, ESPERABA QUE "SU NEJI" ESTUVIERA AHÍ JUNTO A ELLA, PERO NO FUE ASI.._

_- Neji..—dijo ella llamándolo, pero cuando no lo vio, penso rapidamente que podira estar entrenando, asi que no lo siguió buscando y se ducho, se cambio y salio a saludar a sus demas compañeros._

_- Nihao..Neji..—le dijo a el joven de ojos aperlados siendo a el lo primero que vio en el dia_

_- Ya despertaste..—fue lo unico que Neji dijo con algo de sequedad_

_- No vas a venir a desayunar..—pregunto ella con una sonrisa viendo como el seguia entrenando..realmente el chico se veia muy bien en ese estado..._

_- En un momento..—el chico realmente no queria probar bocado alguno, pero al ver la sonrisa de la kunoichi, no pudo evitar darle un "no" por repuesta.._

_- Esta bien, nos vemos luego...—la joven se fue dejando al Hyuga solo_

_- Ohaio..Ten-ten..—se escucho decir a las dos jóvenes presentes en el salon_

_- Buenos dias..—dijo esta dirigiéndose a todos.._

_- Te tardaste un poco Ten-ten..—comento la chica ojiverde a la experta en armas_

_- Sumimacen..es que me quede dormida..._

_- Si..oye que paso anoche contigo y con Neji, por que gritaban tanto..—pregunto Naruto con cara ansiosa de saber la respuesta_

_- Ahh..por que..—la kunoichi se puso algo nerviosa y su cara la delataba, no sabia que decir, pero por suerte el ANBU pelinegro llego para auxiliarla_

_- Por que estabamos decidiendo quien se quedaria en el suelo..—respondio el Hyuga como si estuviera hablando del clima_

_- Ah..si..era eso, los despertamos?_

_- No se preocupen, no..—iba a contestar la chica de ojos aperlados, pero fue interrumpida por su "simpatico" novio_

_- La verdad si..como es posible que puedan gritar tanto, ademas que tiene de malo que duerman en la misma cama, tarde o temprano ustedes van a...—grito Naruto con característica voz, pero no pudo concluir su oración pues.._

_- Ahh..—grito el rubio muy enojado.._

_- Callate Naruto..—dijeron a una voz la futura pereja Uchiha , golpeando a Naruto para que se callara.._

_- Naruto-kun..—pregunto preocupada la chica..—estas bien?_

_- El esta bien, ahora lo mas importante es seguir con la misión...—dijo el joven Uchiha reflejando en sus ojos seriedad y fastidio_

_NEJI, QUIEN NO PARECIA PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LAS PALBRAS DE LOS PRESENTES, REACCIONO CUANDO ESCUCHO LAS PALABRAS DEL UCHIHA Y LUEGO LE CONTESTO_

_- Si, demonos prisa, iremos a inspeccionar la zona, Naruto y Hinata-sama, se uqedaran aquí por si algo ocurre, vamonos_

_DICIENDO ESTO, LOS JOVNENES PARTIERON A SU DESTINO Y SE DIVIDIERON EN DOS GRUPOS PARA INVESTIGAR..._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_TODO ESTABA MUY TRANQUILO EN LA CASA DEL FEUDAL, EN REALIDAD TODO ESTABA MUY ABURRIDO, HABIAN PASADO YA 30 MINUTOS DESDE QUE SE QUEDARON AHÍ..ASI QUE NARUTO PENSO QUE EL Y SU NOVIA DEBÍAN APRBECHAR EL TIEMPO._

_- No hay nada que vigilar, mmm...esto es muy aburrido..—dijo algo cansado el chico zorro a su novia_

_- Ha..hai pero tenemos que estar alertas por si acaso, como dijo Neji-nisan..—respondio la chica peliazul_

_- Podemos aprovecgar el tiempo, no crees..—dijo el shinobi dedicándole una sonrisa picara a la chica, a lo cual ella se avergonzo hasta las orejas_

_- Pe..pero Naruto-kun.._

_- No pasa nada..—accedio este a decir besando muy dulcemante a la chica, de una manera tranquila y apasionada, todo iba muy bien..hasta que.._

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_SAKURA Y SASUKE ESTABAN INSPECCIONANDO LA ZONA ESTE DE LA ALDEA, Y NO HABIAN ENCONTRADO NADA SOSPECHOSO, Y DUDARON POR UN SEGUNDO SI ESA MISIÓN ERA DE RANGO A.._

_- Sasuke, por aquí no hay nada..—sijo deseperada la kunoichi pelirosada despies de caminar por 30 minutos_

_- Si, pero no estoy seguro de que no haya nadie..—respondio el Uchiha haciendo cara de preocupación y duda_

_- Que hacemos...—pregunto Sakura aburrida_

_- Seguiremos inspeccionando.._

_- Estas seguro..._

_- Claro, vamos...—los chicos se quedaron vigilando algun movimiento peligrosa en el lugar, no sin antes besar a la chica y abrazandola por la cintura fuertemente y susurrando e la oreja..—no te preocupre, si sucede algo yo te protegere...—los chicos se separaron y se fueron a otro lado..._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_POR EL LADO OESTE DE LA ALDEA. IBAN INSPECCIONANDO NEJI Y TEN-TEN PARA ASEGURARCE DE QUE NO HUBIERA ALGO SOSPECHOSO, PERO IGUAL DE 30 MINUTOS NO HAYARON NADA._

_- Neji, no encontramos nada, que garemos..—dijo la maestra de las armas al prodigo de los Hyuga_

_- Buscaremos un rato mas, ponte atenta Ten-ten, no te vaya a pasar nada malo_

_- Hai, hai..."que fastidio, buscar algo que no sabemos ni que es, y para colmo parece que Neji no confia en mi"..—penso la kunoichi con una cara de fastidio que no fue desapercibida por el chico, ya que además de eso tenia activado su byakugan y pudo descifrar los pensamientos de la chica.._

_- No es eso..—dijo el shinobi deteniéndose en seco provocando que esta hiciera lo mismo, para después verla a los ojos..—solo que no quiero que algo malo te suceda..—termino de decir este con un poco de frialdad que a la chica no le importo, para después besarla brevemente y siguiendo su camino..la chica se sintio feliz por la preocupación del Hyuga, pero un poco molesta aun por andar espiando en su cabeza.._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_- Buenas tardes..—dijo una joven pelinaranja, era la hija del feudal..—ah..perdon por interrumpirlos, no sabia que..._

_- No..no se preocupe Kazuhi-sama...—contesto la ojiperla a la senorita, un poco, o mas bien muy avergonzada.._

_- Si, no pasa nada...—contesto el rubio casi bufando molesto por haber arruinado el aura de romance que habia en el lugar_

_- Disculpen, serian tan amables de decirme sus nombres, es que ayer los vi pero no tuve oportunidad de hablarles.._

_- Claro, mecho gusto mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.._

_- Vaya un Hyuga, es un honor..—dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda, a lo cual la peliazul agradecio con una leve inclinación_

_- Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto..futuro Hikage, jejeje..._

_- Pues encantada de conocerlos, veo que ustedes dos se quieren mucho, no es asi?_

_- Por supuesto, le agradezco el cumplido_

_ASI PASO UN RATO (PARA SER EXACTOS DOS HORAS YA), LOS JÓVENES HABLARON, SE RIERO UN POCO Y DE PRONTO LLEGARON OTROS DOS SHINOBIS.._

_- Ah..teme, Sakura-chan, ya llegaron, digan que tal les fue.—pregunto el ANBU ojiazul a los chicos que lo miraban algo cansados.._

_- si dobe, pues no encontramos algo que levante sospechas.._

_- La verdad hasta parece que la búsqueda fue en vano...—dijo Sakura casi casi aventanose al sillon..—ahh..muy buenas tardes Kazuhi-sama..—dijo la kuniochi levantándose rapidamente al notar (al fin) la presencia de la señorita kusanagi.._

_- Muy buenas tardes, si serian tan amables de presentarce, me conocen pero yo a ustedes no_

_- Por supuesto...me llamo Haruno Sakura_

_- Uchiha Sasue, un placer...—contesto este con un poco de fastidio_

_- Wauu..un Uchiha, es un honor tenerlo aquí...—contesto la chica con alegria al tiempo que pensaba.." este chico es demasiado apuesto"...para después mirarlo con "coqueteo", alo cual Sakura le dedico una cara de reproche a al chica, pensando que por mas hija del feudal que fuera no dejaria que le tocara un solo cabello a "su Sasuke"_

_POCO TIEMPO DESPUÉS (20 MIN. PARA SER EXACTOS) LLEGARON LOS DOS SHINOBIS RESTANTES..._

_- Neji, al fin llegaron, ya se habian tardado...—comento el ninja imperactivo del grupo con una sonrisa picara_

_- Callate Naruto.."y pensar que tendre que seguir soportándolo cuando se case con Hinata-sama"...—penso el prodigo Hyuga, mientras ponia una mueca de fastidio combinada con un leve susto imaginándose como seria su vida soportando a Naruto, definitivamente se iba a volver loco.._

_- Buenas tardes, Kazuhi-sama..—dijo Ten-ten sacando de sus pensamientos al shinobi_

_- Buenas tardes, ustedes tambien estaban ayer con mi padre cierto?, serian muy amables de decirme sus nombres..._

_- Ten-ten, un placer...—dijo esta con una sonrisa_

_- Hyuga Neji, igualmente..—el chico puso cara de frialdad e igualmente en sus palabras, a lo cual la pelinaranja se intimido un poco_

_- Mucho gusto, veo que aquí tambien hay otro miembro del honarable clan Hyuga, tambien es un honar tenerlo con nosotros._

_- Le agradecemos el cumplido...—contesto Hinata al ver que su primo paracia haber ignorado el cometario_

_- Es cierto eso de que los Hyuga tienen unos ojos preciosos, aunque en mi punto de vista, los hombres se ven mejor con esos ojos platinados..—al decir esto la chica puso mucho énfasis en la palabra "preciosos", viendo a Neji y dedicándole uan mirada como la del el dia anterior, el shinobi decidio no darle importancia, pero Ten-ten no pensaba lo mismo, se molesto y decidio cortar esa "interesante" conversación_

_- Disculpe Kazuhi-sama, pero necesitamos hablar con Hideiki-sama sobre nuestras inspecciones, no es asi Neji?...—dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida parándose atrás de Neji, y lo ultimo lo dijo con cara de "atrevete a negarte y te mato"_

_- Ah.. si es verdad...—contesto este un poco dudoso. Pero decidio decirle que si a la kunoichi, amaba su vida, que lo alabaran, que le dijeran genio, pero sobre todo amaba a la chica, y queria mas que nada sentir primero sus besos, que sus kunais enterrados en su cuerpo (perfecto para mi punto de vista) y una muerte silenciosa y terrible mientras este dormia o algo parecido_

_- Claro, pero antes podria hacerles una pregunta..._

_- Si...—contesto Ten-ten muy amablemente.._

_- Bueno, usted y Neji-sama son novios?_

_- Que...—respondieron sorprendidos los mencionados_

_- Si, bueno, es que como aquí hay dos parejas, me preguntaba si ustedes tambien ?..—pregunto esta un poco apenada y a la vez con un leve tono de tristeza_

_- Bueno, vera, nosotros no...—trato de decir la kunoichi, pero fue interrumpida_

_- Si tanta es su curiosidad entonces le respondere, si, Ten-ten y yo mantenemos una relacion, ahora si no le molesta tenemos que hablar con Hideiki-sama...—respondio el Hyuga un tanto molesto por la impertinencia de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, y por la respuesta que "su novia" iba a dar_

_- Que... —se escucho un grito de parte de Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, que rapidamente se lanzaron a abrazar a la kunoichi, mientras el primero fue a ver a su cuñado, en cuanto a Ten-ten se quedo algo sorprendida por la reaccion de "su novio"y se preguntaba si se sentia bien, o era parte de un muy mal genjutsu hecho por el sharingan de Sasuke pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era asi_

_- Ahh..muchas felicidades Neji-nisan, igual para ti Ten-ten..._

_- Wau..hasta que al fin te decidiste cuñado, yo sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar...—le comento el chico ojiazul a su primo...—y tu Sasuke, no le vas a decir nada_

_- Si algo, TE LO DIJE...pero creo que sus sentimientos pudieron mas que tu orgullo, o me equivoco Hyuga...—dijo el shinobi de cabellos azabache con algo de arrogancia,...—pero creo que sera mejor ir de inmediato con el feudal ..._

_- Claro, por favor siganme..._

_LA SENORITA KUSANAGI LOS GUIO A LA SALA DONDE SUPUESTAMENTE ESTABA SU PADRE, PERO AL ABRIR Y VER QUE NO HABIA NADIE, PREGUNTO A UN SIRVIENTE ..._

_- Oye, mi padre salio_

_- Si señorita..._

_- Cuanto tardara.._

_- No mucho, pero mire ahí viene el señor..._

_A LO LEJOS SE VEIA LA CARRETA DE EL FEUDAL QUE SE APROXIMABA A LA CASA, PERO DE PRONTO ESTA FUE ATACADA.._

_- Señorita, su padre esta siendo atacado...—dijo desesperado uno de los sirvientes_

_- Vamos..—dijo Neji siendo seguido por los demas shinobis..._

_- Hai...—los jóvenes fueron en auxilio del feudal dirigiéndose al lugar a toda velocidad_

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_- Ya te llego la hora viejo...—dijo muy maleficamente un ninja con una mascara..._

_**- Kage bushin no jutsu**...—se escucho decir a lo lejos, era el joven rubio que realizo su técnica mas popular..._

_- ¡IDIOTA, NO TE METAS!...—dijo el ninja realizando uno sellos con las manos...—**SUITON, DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU**...( TÉCNICA DE LA GRAN CATARATA)..._

_- Kuzo...—dijo el rubio al ver como toda se llenaba de agua y sus clones eran derrotados..—maldito, ahora veras.._

_- Si claro, mirame temblar...ahora veras tu.._

_**- RASENGAN**...—dijo el rubio en un intento desesperado por hacer sufrir al ninja..._

_MIENTRAS..._

_- Ten-ten, Sakura, Hinata-sama, saquen al feudal de aquí..—dijo Neji muy autoritario haciendo que las kunoichis se alejaran de ahí..._

_- TU, MALNACIDO, TAMBIEN QUIERES METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA...—dijo otro ninja con la cara cubierta, realizando igualmente sellos con las manos...—**RAITON, RAIKYU NO JUTSU**...(bola rayo)_

_- Ah...—la bola rayo le dio a Neji dejándolo tirado en el suelo, asi que ahora se preguntaba que iba a hacer para detener al ninja_

_**- BYAKUGAN**...—el shinobi activo su Doujutsu y prosiguió a hacer todo lo posible por detener al sujeto_

_**- RAIKYU**..._

_**- HAKESHOU KAITEN**...—el chico realizo su defensa especial asi deteniendo un poco el rayo...y despues realizar su mejor técnica..—**JUKEN HAKKE HYAKU NIJYU HACHO...**.(CIRCULO CELESTIAL 128 PUNTOS DE LA ADIVINACIÓN)_

_**POR OTRO LADO**_

_- Tu niñito, no vas a defenderte..— comento un ninja igulmente con el rostro cubierto_

_- De ti, primero veamos lo que tienes..—respondio Sasuke con toda la calma del mundo_

_- Ya veras, **DOTON, IWAYADO KUZUSHI NO JUTSU**...(roca destructora)_

_- Imbecil..—dijo Sasuke mientras esquivaba el ataque de la gran roca..—me toca, **KATON, KARYUENDAN NO JUTSU**..(bolas de fuego del dragon)_

_- Ahhh¡¡... grito el ninja al darle las bolas de fuego..._

_- Fue facil...—comento el shinobi al ver al ninja caer, pero_

_**CON LAS KUNOICHIS...**_

_- Niñitas, quien de ustedes peleara conmigo...—dijo muy burlonamente una tipa con una mascara como los otros_

_- Amigas, llevense al feudal, yo me encargo de este tipa..—dijo Ten-ten muy segura de si misma_

_- Pero, Ten-ten...—comento Hinata un poco preocupada al ver que su amiga se quedaba ahí_

_- No se preocupen, confio en ustedes y si pasa algo Sakura, tu sabras que hacer, VÁYANSE...—la chica se quedo ahí para pelear con el sujeto_

_- Veamos lo que tienes...—la shinobi saco una espada larga y se preparo para pelear (en realidad era una katana)_

_ Enseguida...—Ten-ten saco unos pergaminos con los cuales invoco una katana igualmente y se lanzo contra ella.._

_**CON NARUTO...**_

_NARUTO DIO CON ÉXITO EL RASENGAN HACIA EL SUJETO, PERO DESPUÉS SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ESTE NO ERA NADA MAS QUE UN CLON DE AGUA_

_- Mizu bushin no jutsu, maldito..._

_**CON NEJI...**_

_NEJI DABA LOS GOLPES AL NINJA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD, HASTA QUE LLEGO A LOS 128 Y LO DEJO TIRADO EN EL SUELO..._

_- Ahora si miserable, que decias...—decia Neji con frialdad y arrogancia al dirigirce al ninja.._

_- Me las pagaras...—fue lo ultimo que dijo, pues después de esos golpes quedo inconciente,pero poco despues muerto_

_**CON SASUKE...**_

_- Que, bushin no jutsu, entonces donde esta el real..._

_- Aquí, IDIOTA...—dijo el ninja saliendo por detrás de Sasuke y realizando nuevamente se técnica...—**IWAYADO KAZUSHI NO JUTSU...**_

_- Bien juguemos de nuevo...-- el chico peliazul se dispuso a matar en serio al tipo, ya habia acabado con su paciencia asi que realizo uno de sus mejores jutsus...—**CHIDORI...**_

_- Ahh...—lo ultimo que se escucho fue el grito de el ninja que cayo a un precipicio muy profundo, ya que el chidori de Sasuke logro romper la roca, traspasarla y golpearlo directamente, era imposible que sobreviviera a ese golpe_

_**CON TEN-TEN**_

_Ella y la shinobi de la mascara estaban luchando frente a frente con sus katanas, a la vista la shinobi que traia una banda de la aldea de la luna, pero no contaba con la habilidad de Ten-ten_

_- Ya ríndete, es imposible que me ganes con ese tipo de fuerza_

_- Eso ya lo veremos...—Ten-ten saco sus dos pergaminos y realizo uno de sus mejores jutsus...—**SOUSHORYU...(**danza de los dragones gemelos)_

_- Que cosa...—al ver que la kunoichi de la hoja le iba a lanzar un millar de armas, esta utilizo un jutsu para desviarlos..—**KAZAGUMO..(**molino de la nube de viento)_

_- No puede ser, no otra vez...—dijo la kunoichi al verse afectada por el viento y sus armas siendo desviadas, y recordo como fue que perdio contra Temari en los examenes chunnin...-"piensa en algo, piensa"_

_- Demasiado tarde, pero que...—esta grito al ver que estaba rodeada de hilos ninja con chakra ...—cuando fue que tu..._

_- Un ninja nunca debe de perder de vista a su objetivo, debe analizar el terreno de batalla y ver sus ventajas..—dijo una muy segura chica, ya que al ver los arboles aprovecho para desviar sus armas cerca de ellos y asi rodearlos para después hacer que llegaran a la shinobi de la luna...-- lo siento pero es hora de terminar con esto...—Ten-ten invoco una katana una vez mas y no penso dos veces en clavársela en el pecho y asi terminar con la vida de la ninja_

_- Creo que es hora de ver quien eras ...—al decir esto, la castaña se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de la ninja, y al tratar de quitarle la mascara un gas venenoso salio de el cuerpo de esta y desaciendolo, este le entro en los ojos y poco tiempo después la dejo inconsciente..._

_RATO DESPUÉS SASUKE, NEJI Y NARUTO SE REUNIERON, Y NEJI LLEVABA EL CUERPO SIN VIDA DE EL NINJA AL QUE SE ENFRENTO..._

_- Neji, lo mataste eh...—dijo Naruto al ver el cuerpo que iba cargando este_

_- Que paso con los otros...—pregunto Neji con seriedad viendo a sus compañeros_

_- El tipo con el que pelee se escapo dejando un clon..—dijo el rubio con un aire de decepcion_

_- El sujeto ese cayo a un precipicio, pero cayo muerto por mi chidori...—dijo Sasuke haciendo burla al ver la cara de Naruto por haber sido el unico que no acabo con su enemigo.._

_- Sera mejor que veamos quien es este tipo...—comento el portador del sharingan aventando el cuerpo sin vida del ninja al suelo, cuando le quito la mascara salio otra vez el gas venenoso y se introdujo en los ojos del Uchiha, pero por suerte este no lo respiro.._

_- Kuzo..._

_- Se deciso, tal vez ya estaba preparado para cuando muriera...—dijo el chico del byakugan_

_- Bueno, al menos el feudal esta a salvo no es asi...—comento el ojiazul un poco mas relajado y con cara de no importarle lo que le paso a Sasuke_

_- Hai...—contesto la chica pelirosada dirigiéndose a su novio, mientras Hinata llevaba a el feudal con los chicos.._

_- Muy bien, oigan..y Ten-ten...—pregunto el chico del kyubi curioso al ver que la maestra de las armas no estaba, provocando que Neji saliera inmediatamente a buscarla..._

_LOS SHINOBIS SALIERON A BUSCAR A TEN-TEN Y CUANDO LA ENCONTRARON, VIERON A LA CHICA TIRADA EN EL SUELO DESMAYADA._

_- Ten-ten..—dijo el ojiperla dirigiéndose rapidamente a la chica_

_- Tranquilo Neji, ella esta bien...—contesto Sakura examinándola con su jutsu medico, pero al detctar algo en su cuerpo se preocupo...—no puede ser_

_- Que pasa..—pregunto la ojiplateada mas preocupada que la ojiverde_

_- Esta envenenada..._

_- Que..—grito el pelinegro mas preocupado_

_- Debemos llevarla rapido a la casa del feudal, no sabemos que pueda pasar si no la atendemos ahora..._

_LOS SHINOBIS SE DIRIGIERON CON EL FEUDAL A SU CASA Y NEJI LLEVABA A TEN-TEN EN BRAZOS, ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR LO QUE LE PUDIERA PASAR A SU COMPAÑERA, NO MAS BIEN , A SU NOVIA... SENTIA..UN SENTIMIENTO MUY PROFUNDO, DESCONOCIDO PARA EL PRODIGO HYUGA, QUE ERA, LO DESCONOCIA, PRONTO SE DIO CUENTA DE CÓMO SE LLAMABA ESA EMOCION, ESA PALABRA AUN NO UTILIZADA EN SU VOCABULARIO E IMPOSIBLE DE PRONUNCIAR PARA EL, ESO ERA ...**MIEDO.. **POR PERDER LO QUE HABIA GANADO, POR PERDER A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMABA EN ESTE MUNDO, SI EL GENIO SENTIA **MIEDO**, Y A DECIR VERDAD, ERA MUCHO _

_CONTINUARA..._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**_

_Holaaaaaaa...weno lamento haberme tardado con este capi..espero que no las haya hecho esperar mucho,jaja..solo fueron como 3 dias.. bien esta un poquito largo, y a decir verdad lo iba a ser mas pero no lo continue para que no se aburrieran de leer tanto,( no se me aburran ) de ahora en adelante tratare de poner un poco de batallas en el fic, pero no soy muy buena con ellas, en pocas palabras soy pesima.. ya biene lo bueno,_

_que pasara con Ten-ten??_

_Estara bien que no le den mucha importancia al veneno?_

_Lean el siguiente capi..jajajaj_

_...gracias a los que me han escrito sus rw y espero que esto sigan llegando para que pueda seguir mejorando...arigatou..nos vemos..._

_**pauli-nejiten****: m**uchas gracias por tus comentarios..te agradezco que lo leas y tus rw..espero que lo sigas leyendo, y de veras tu rw me inspiro y me animo a seguir escribiendo..nos vemos..gracias...pronto subire un one-shot neji-ten, espero que lo leas y me digas que tal_

_**Baldur Prime**: **t**ambien te agradezco que te guste el fic...espero que tu tambien lo sigas leyendo, me esforzare mucho para hacerlo super...espero que me digas que tal..weno nos vemos..bye..._


	6. Chapter 6: ¿DESCANSO? 1ª prt

_**NOTA: **__NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO LAMENTABLEMENTE, Y SI MI GRAN ILUSION FUERA REALIDAD NEJI YA ESTARIA CON TEN-TEN DESDE HACE UN BUEN Y SASUKE HUBIERA REGESADO A KONOHA..._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**_

_**6. ¿DESCANSO?**_

_TODO ESTABA MUY CALLADO EN LA SALA DE ESTAR, ALGUNOS DE LOS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ, TENIAN CARA DE PREOCUPACIÓN, OTROS, PARECIA QUE NI LES IMPORTABA, YA HABIAN PASADO CASI DOS HORAS, DOS HORAS DE LARGA TORTURA DESDE QUE SAKURA SE ENCERRO EN LA HABITACIÓN CON TEN-TEN Y HINATA, ¿QUÉ PASABA?, ¿POR QUÉ NO SALIAN?... NEJI NO MOSTRABA MUCHO SU PREOCUPACIÓN, PERO POR DENTRO ESTABA DESESPERADO, ESAS Y MAS PREGUNTAS PASABAN POR SU CABEZA..._

_- Tranquilo Neji, estara bien...—dijo Naruto con mucha alegria, pero a la vez con preocupación, sonriendo al chico mientras se lo decia_

_- El dobe tiene razon.." vaya, nunca pense que diria esa frase ", ademas por lo que tengo entendido ella es muy fuerte..—completo el Uchiha aparentando que el asunto no le importaba, pero a adecir verdad tampoco lo daba por olvidado..—no la conozco "tanto como tu" pero Sakura dice que es una gran kunoichi..—completo el portador del sharinga, y al decir "como tu" vio a Neji, con algo de complicidad_

_- Claro..—dijo el pelinegro con algo de sequedad, pero se calmo un poco al escuchar el animo de sus amigos, otra cosa se empezo a preguntar..-- ¿acaso me he vuelto muy obvio para que se dieran cuenta?, maldito Uchiha, pagaras por lo que dijiste.._

_POCO RATO DESPUÉS, SAKURA ENTRO A LA HABITACIÓN CON UNA GRAN SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO.._

_- Neh..Sakura-chan, que paso..—pregunto el rubio muy curioso e impaciente_

_- Ahora esta bien, solo necesita descansar un poco, pero..._

_- Que pasa..—pregunto Sasuke al ver la cara de su novia_

_- Ah..bueno, no es nada grave, pero quisiera decirles que el veneno que tenia Ten-ten, no era para nada peligroso, solo sustraje lo que estaba en su cuerpo, y al parecer tambien le estro en los ojos.._

_- Que mas...—pregunto Neji un poco desesperado_

_- Bueno, no se como paso, pero después Hinata-chan me dijo que ya no vio nada de veneno en sus ojos, antes de eso solo le pude quitar un poco...pero a ti Sasuke-kun, cuando Hinata-chan te vio, ya no tenias nada, en pocas palabras, la sustancia se fue por si sola.._

_- Averiguaste algo mas...—pregunto el ojiazul con seriedad, algo raro en el_

_- No, pues ese tipo de veneno no lo conozco, y tendríamos que mandarle un poco a Tsunade-sama un poco para que lo estudie..._

_- Y no hay tiempo para eso...—volvio a decir Naruto con pereza..._

_NEJI ESTABA ALGO SUMIDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, Y NO ESCUCHABA LO QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS DECIAN, SOLO QUERIA VER A SU TEN-TEN, SAKURA AL VERLO RESPONDIO A SU PREGUNTA NO FORMULADA.._

_- Neji-san, ya puedes pasar a verla..._

_- Mhp..—dijo friamente saliendo de la habitación_

_**DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN..**_

_- Ah, Neji-nisan..—dijo timida Hinata al ver que su primo estaba ahí_

_- Hinata-sama, como esta ella..—comento el shinobi friamente poniendo su tipica porte de seriedad_

_- Muy bien, solo necesita descansar su cuerpo por el tratamiento, te dejo solo, nos vemos luego..—la peliazul salio de la habitación dejando a Neji con Ten-ten_

_CUANDO HINATA SALIO, EL ANBU SE SINTIO MAS LIBRE DE HABLAR CON LA KUNOICHI, Y MOSTRAR..(UN POCO) SU ALEGRIA AL SABER QUE SU "COMPAÑERA YA ESTABA MEJOR"_

_- Mas te vale que no te pase nada e ahora en adelante..—dijo en un tono autoritario y con algo de rabia, después de eso, se quedo observándola, admirando cada cm. de su piel, rozando con sus manos sus suaves mejillas, y por ultimo, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, haciendo que esta lo nombrara en sus sueños..._

_- Neji...—dijo esta con cariño, para después sonreir dulcemente, el chico se quedo pensando.."esta soñando conmigo", se sorprendio un poco, pero no dio mas importancia, el genio Hyuga solo opto por quedarce ahí junto con ella..._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_- Cree que eso haya funcionada señor..—pregunto un joven de cabello negro al tipo que estaba ahí_

_- Claro, y no solo eso, si no que conseguimos una victima mas..—respondio el mencionado muy friamente..—vete, e informame de lo sucedido_

_- Si señor..._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

_DESPERTABA UNA CHICA DE OJOS CHOCOLATES POCO A POCO CON LOS PRIMEROS RAYOS DEL SOL, AL LEVANTARCE, PUSO SU VISTA EN LO PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRO, Y LO QUE QUERIA VER.._

_- Neji..—dijo la chica al ver a su "compañero" durmiendo en el sofa_

_- Que..—contesto el un poco grosero, pero al darse cuenta de quien era la voz, se desperto y le respondio..—Ten-ten, estas bien_

_- Hai, demo, por que te quedaste aquí_

_- ¿Por qué no?..—pregunto este un poco fastidiado, ¿acaso le molesto que se quedara?..—bien, me voy_

_- No, espera, arigatou gosaimazu...—dijo esta sonriendo y tratando de levantarce de la cama_

_- Quedate a descansar—dijo el Hyuga con voz fria y una mirada intimidante para otros, pero no para ella_

_- Esas miraditas no funcionan conmigo y lo sabes, estoy bien...—dijo esta viéndolo de igual forma, el shinobi sabia que cuando se ponia asi de necia era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz_

_- Como quieras, te veo luego..—comento el chico para besarla levemente en los labios, y después salir de la habitación, dejando a Ten-ten muy sonrojada_

_LA CHICA SE DUCHO, SE CAMBIO Y SALIO A SALUDAR A SUS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS._

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_HABIA UN CHICO MUY APUESTO DIRIGIÉNDOSE A LA PUERTA CON OTROS DOS CASI TAN GUAPOS COMO EL, SE QUEDO PENSANDO EN QUE SI PODIA CONFIAR EN LAS PALABRAS DE SU COMPAÑERA, HABIA VISTO CON SU BYAKUGAN EL INTERIOR DE SU CUERPO, Y EN EFECTO, EL VENENO HABIA DESAPARECIDO, PERO ESTE AUN TENIA SUS DUDAS._

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_LA CHICA DE LOS CHONGUITOS SE DIRIGIA A LA SALA DE ESTAR, A MEDIO PASILLO SE ENCONTRO CON LA SEÑORITA KAZUHI Y CON EL SEÑOR FEUDAL, QUIEN LE PREGUNTARON POR SU SALUD Y LE AGRADECIERON POR HABERLO SALVADO AYER, DESPUÉS YA SE DIRIGIA CON SUS AMIGAS._

_- Ohaio Hinata, Sakura..—saludo muy amablemente la chica_

_- Ohaio, Ten-ten..—respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_- Ah, por cierto Sakura, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste ayer por mi.._

_- Para que son los amigos..ah, por cierto Ten-ten, enviamos un poco del veneno a Tsunade-sama para que lo investigue, y esperemos que nos de una respuesta_

_- Espero que si, pero se preocupan mas de la cuenta.._

_- En realidad fue Neji-san el de la idea, queria saber si no era muy peligroso y si no podia causarte algun daño, no lo expreso claro, pero era obvio _

_- De verdad, le agradecere mas tarde..—contesto ella sonrojada viendo la mirada picara de su amiga..-- Pregunta, donde estan Naruto y Sasuke_

_- Ellos se fueron a inspeccionar la zona donde atacaron al feudal..—le contesto la chica ojiverde_

_- ¿Y Neji?..—pregunto la castaña algo curiosa_

_- Tambien fue con ellos, o mas bien el se los llevo..—contesto la ninja medico nuevamente_

_- Ah, ya veo.._

_- ¿Que-querias ver a Neji-nisan, cierto?..—dijo la timida ojiperla sonriéndole a la kunoichi_

_- Ah..yo.._

_- No te hagas, lo quieres mucho y se te nota en los ojos, no entiendo como puedes andar con "el señor genio de mirame pero no me toques", hasta parece que ni emociones tiene ...—pregunto Sakura haciendose la desentendida_

_- Jeje, lo mismo te pregunto, sabes nos parecemos mucho, por eso somos amigas..._

_- En que tienen a un novio muy atractivo, pero con un carácter serio y algo arrogante, entonces si se parecen, deveras...—comento la ahora no timida Hinata a las chicas, quienes la vieron con sorpresa, pues no tartamudeo y decia toda la verda, ademas de que se pusieron rojas de vergüenza_

_- Me sorprendes Hinata-chan...dijo la pelirosada al escuchar a su amiga_

_- Si, no tartamudeaste y hablaste claro, y aun mas el gran amor que le tienes a Naruto, hasta hablas como el.."DEVERAS"..—dijo burlonamente la kunoichi castaña, a lo cual la chica ojiperla se puso colorada.._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_EN EL BOSQUE CERCANO A LA CASA DEL FEUDAL, ESTABAN TRES JÓVENES ATRACTIVOS, INSPECCIONANDO LA ZONA, PUES AUN TENIAN QUE SABER MAS SOBRE EL ATAQUE DEL DIA ANTERIOR, AUNQUE SONARA INSISTENTE._

_- Neji, por enésima vez, aquí no hay nada, entiendes, naaadaaa..—dijo con desespero el joven rubio al genio Hyuga_

_- No lo creo..—respondio este sin el mas minimo de pesar de que sus compañeron estuvieran cansados o no_

_- Basta ya Hyuga, vamonos...—comento cierto Uchiha algo molesto, pues ya habian pasado casi dos horas desde que salieron de la casa_

_- Mhp..—contesto este, si es que se le puede decir una respuesta, tambien estaba harto, pero algo le decia que tenian que seguir ahí._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_LAS KUNOICHIS ESTABAN PLATICANDO ALEGREMENTE, CUANDO SE PERCATARON DE QUE LOS SHINOBIS ENTRABAN POR LA PUERTA..(inner:pues si , por donde mas tonta)..(yop: guarda silencio y dejame continuar)._

_- Llegaron...—cometo rapidamente la ninja medico dirigiéndose a su novio y besándolo dulcemente, al igual que Hinata con Naruto, lo cual molesto un poco a un primo celoso cerca, Ten-ten no lo hizo, ya que sabia que al "cubito de hielo" no le gustaban esas muestras de amor en publico, y para ser sincera, a ella tampoco.._

_- No, somos una genjutsu bien realizado...—dijo sarcásticamente el ANBU zorro_

_- NARUTO...—reprocho al chico casi golpeándolo, pero "su Sasuke-kun" la detuvo_

_- Chi..chicos, tenemos algo que pedirles..—comento muy misteriosa la heredera del souke a los jóvenes, lo cual los dejo muy intrigados.._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_LOS 6 SHINOBIS ESTABAN EN EL CENTRO DE LA ALDEA JUNTOS Y VESTIDOS PARA LA OCASIÓN, LOS JÓVENES LLEVABAN UNOS KIMONOS MUY ELEGANTES, NARUTO Y HINATA EN COLOR NARANJA CON TOQUES AMARILLOS, EL DE ELLA CON UNAS LUNAS Y POCAS ESTRELLAS BORDADAS ( ya saben por sus ojos, no se me ocurrio otra cosa ) Y AMARILLO EN LOS EXTREMOS. SAKURA CON UN KIMONO ROSA CON FLORES (rosas para ser axactos) EN COLOR ROJO Y BLANCO, CON TOQUES EN DORADO LEVE, Y EL DE SASUKE EN AZUL FUERTE CON ORILLAS BLANCAS. TEN-TEN VESTIA UN KIMONO ROJO CON UNOS COLIBRÍES BORDADOS, CON UNOS TOQUES ROSADOS EN LOS EXTREMOS, MIENTRAS TANTO NEJI LLEVABA UNO CON TOQUES GRISÁCEOS Y BLANCO (como la ropa que usa normalmente) PERO EN UN MODELO MAS ELEGANTE._

_A SI, POR CIERTO¿QUÉ OCASIÓN?..**¡EL FESTIVAL DE GINSHADAN**!..._

_ERA UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL PARA TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE LA ALDEA **TAMA..**PUES ESE ERA EL DIA QUE TODOS ESPERABAN CON ANSIAS, ESTABAN MUY FELICES, BUENO, CASI TODOS, POR QUE 2 ANBUS ORGULLOSOS, NO TENIAN CARA DE NI SIQUIERA VERSE AL ESPEJO._

_- Me pueden repetir, por que estamos aquí..—replico el portador del sharingan viendo hacia nada..._

_- Por que Sakura-chan te obligo, jajaja...—contesto el jinchunriki haciendo burla al ojinegro_

_- Callate dobe..._

_- Si, lo que digas teme..._

_- En serio quisiera saber que hago **yo **aca...—pregunto Neji muy serio y frio causando algo de pavor en algunos presentes incluso en la gente que paso cerca_

_- Bueno, en verdad fue por que...—dijo Ten-ten poniendo cara y pose pensativa..._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_UNA TEN-TEN CON OJITOS DE PERRITO VEIA A UN NEJI CON LA CARA TOTALMENTE SERENA, FRIA, CALCULADORA, ES DECIR, COMO TODOS LOS DIAS, MIENTRAS UNA SAKURA ALGO DESESPERADA, PERO CON LA MISMA MIRADA QUE LA CASTAÑA, VEIA A UN SASUKE CON LA CARA IGUAL O PEOR QUE LA DEL HYUGA, INCLUSO LAS CHICAS SE PREGUNTABAN, ¿ACASO ESTOS DOS SON HERMANOS O QUE?..DEJARON DE PENSAR SI DE CASUALIDAD LOS HABIAN SEPARADO AL NACER, YA QUE ESO ERA ILÓGICO (ya saben, por el doujutsu, el sharingan y el byakugan)...Y DECIDIERON SEGUIR INSISTIENDO A SUS "ADORABLES NOVIOS"_

_- Por favor...—pedian las chicas_

_- No..—dijo el Hyuga sin ver a la kunoichi de las armas_

_- Ni lo sueñes..—dijo el peliazul viendo directamente a la chica medico_

_- Por favor, Neji deja de ser tan aburrido y vamos...SIIIII..._

_- ¿Y por que debería ir?...—pregunto este algo seco y con voz fuerte_

_- Por que si no...—Ten-ten se acerco al oido de su compañero, le susurro algo que hasta parecio dejarlo algo sorprendido, y que sus demas compañeros vieron extrañados al ver su cara de leve sorpresa..pronto el chico contesto..—mhp..._

_. ¿Y bien?..—pregunto Hinata intrigada al ver la cara de su primo y la gran cara de felicidad de la chica.._

_- No te preocupes, dijo que si...—comento esta triunfante, mientra el antes mencionado veia hacia otro lado_

- "_como es que le entiende, solo fue un monosílabo, tengo que decirlo pero, me sorprende"...—penso la kunoichi medico al ver como su amiga convencio al "cubito de hielo" ..—bien, y que dices tu Sasuke-kun..._

_- no, para que vamos solo seria perder el tiempo...—contesto este muy frio_

_- Pero seria descortes que rechazaramos la invitación..—cijo la heredera Hyuga muy timidamente_

_- Ya teme, no seas..._

_- S i, el festival es muy importante, ademas, que tal si encontramos algo interesante, o alguo que nos ayuden a avanzar en la misión, uno nunca sabe lo que le puede pasar..—comento la kunoichi castaña viendo directamente al Uchiha con serieda, pero tambien hablando con calma y por ultimo dedicándole una sonrisa, a lo cual cierto ojiblanco, no le agrado mucho_

_- La chica Hyuga tiene razon, vamos..._

_- De veras, gracias...—contesto la pelirosada dándole un beso al chico, y pensando..—"de verdad, como le hace"_

_- Vamonos..ah y Sakura..._

_- Si..._

_- No digas DEVERAS nunca mas en tu vida..._

_- Ahh, hai..—conntesto esta desconcertada y al fin yendo a la aldea_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_- Asi fue como sucedio, ¿no es asi?..—termino de decir la chica de ojos chocolates, observando a su novio que daba poca importancia a el asunto_

_YA UN POCO ALEJADOS LOS CHICOS, LAS KUNOICHIS SE QUEDARON ATRÁS PLATICANDO, Y DOS DE ELLAS BOMBARDEARON CON PREGUNTAS A LA OTRA_

_- Como le hiciste, dinos, como..—pregunto la chica rosada a su amiga_

_- si, fue sorprendente como los convenciste a los dos..—dijo la portadora del byakugan_

_- Bien. Yo, enserio no creo que haya sido la gran cosa..._

_- No seas modesta, que le dijiste a Neji-san...—pregunto una Sakura muy curiosa, a lo cual Ten-ten se sonrojo un poco..un poco digo un algo, y mucho_

_- No, quisiera recordarlo, por favor no me pregunten.._

_- Esta bien, pero te pasas ni yo fui capaz de convencer a Sasuke-kun, y tu si, hasta tu pareces mas la novia que yo_

_- No, veras con el fue facil, si lo que le importaba era la misión, pues teniamos que verle el lado conveniente a esto no creen..._

_- Hai...bien, pero ya que estamos aquí disfrutemos el festival, hay que darle las gracias mas tarde a Kazuhi-sama por los kimonos..—dicho esto las chicas alcanzaron a sus novios y se dispusieron a divertirce mucho, o eso pretendian_

_TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE QUE LLEGARON AL FESTIVAL, BUENO DESPUÉS DE QUE ALGUNOS DE ELLOS GANARAN PELUCHES PARA SUS NOVIAS, COMIERAN ALGO, Y CASI MATARAN A UNO DE ELLOS POR ARMAR BERRINCHE Y SOBRE TODO DEJARLES UNA CUENTA DEL TAMAÑO DEL SUELDO DE AÑO Y MEDIO, SE ENCONTRARON CON KAZUHI-SAMA Y RYU-SAN...QUIEN POR SUPUESTO ESTA VESTIA UN KIMONO EN TELA VERDE CON TOQUES NARANJA Y ROJOS, CON UNAS PEQUEÑAS MARIPOSAS BORDADAS, MIENTRAS QUE EL CHICO ERA UNO MAS SENCILLO DE COLOR BLANCO._

_- Muy buenas noches chicos, que tal se la estan pasando..—pregunto la chica pelinaranja al verlos algo felices.._

_- Muy bien, Kazuhi-sama, muchísimas gracias por los kimonos..—respondio la chica peliazul haciendo una leve reverencia a la chica_

_- Me alegro, de verdad disfrútenlo mucho, y no olviden ir a el templo de **Gishandan,** es lo mejor del festival, estoy segura que les encantara._

_- Asi,¿ por que?- pregunto muy inocente Sakura, cosa que hizo sonreir levemente a su novio_

_- Pues es por que la arena que tiene el templo se dice que por la noche esta imita los reflejos de la plata, de ahí su nombre, y es hoy que con mas razon brilla, este es parte del **DAITOKUJI,** y ese es uno de los mas hermosos..ademas es un lugar muy romántico..._

_- Señorita, no es por interrumpir, pero su padre nos espera..—comento muy cortésmente el joven Ryu-san, despidiéndose cortésmente de los shinobis.._

_- Viste, Ten-ten.._

_- Que cosa Sakura..._

_- La cara con la que Ryu-san veia a Kazuhi-sama, era de amor, con dulcura, que se me hace que esta enamorado de la señorita, no crees.._

_- Tal vez...pero ahora que lo dices, la ves que nos presentamos, la veia con..mecha dilcura, espero que algun dia sea capaz de decirle lo que siente, y espero que sea correspondido, se ve que es muy buen chico._

_- Si, bien vamonos ya no,... dijo Sakura agarrando a Hinata y a Ten-ten de la mano y llevándoselas a un puesto de tiro al blanco, dejando atrás a los shinobis.._

_EL AMBIENTE ESTABA UN POCO TENSO, PUES SASUKE Y NEJI TENIAN CARA DE "ME QUIERO LARGAR" PERO A LA VEZ DE MISTERIO, COMO TRATANDO DE DESCIFRAR ALGO, DEJANDO A NARUTO ALGO ...CONFUNDIDO (si esa era la palabra) ANTE TAL COMPORTAMIENTO, QUE DESPUÉS CAMBIO A CARA DE FASTIDIO._

_- Uchiha, lo sentiste...—pregunto el ojiperla, dejando a Naruto mas confundido_

_- Si, ahora lo senti, y lo vi, es muy extraño que un tipo que no es ninja, posea un chakra como ese, y ese chakra es idéntico a el que tenian esos sujetos con lo que peleamos_

_- Ahora entiendes por que active mi byukugan esa vez, y por que reaccione asi, era para poder ver atravez de el, pero no pude descifrar mucho_

_- Ademas de eso, viste en que estado se encuentra su cuerpo, tenia vendas en las manos, en el pie, y unos cuantos moretones en la cara, no creo que esa sea la vida de una persona normal, eso lo es de un shinobi con bastante entrenamiento y misiones peligrosas..—agrego el ojinegro con seriedad viendo al Hyuga y dejando a Naruto aun mas y mas confundido_

_- Lo mas raro es que la vez que atacaron al feudal, ese tipo no estaba ni con el, ni en la mansión, no es por nada, pero no confio en el..—agrego ahora el heredero del bouke con la mirada mas seria que nada y ojos mas frios que nunca_

_- Bien, ahora me van a decir de que tanto hablan..—comento el chico Kitsune comiendo una tira de takoyaki de un solo bocado, y algo de pereza en sus palabras_

_- Nada, dobe, lo haremos cuando estemos ya todos reunidos y estemos mas seguros de todo lo que suponemos_

_LOS SHINOBIS GUARDARON SILENCIO POR UN RATO, Y DESPUÉS SE DIERON CUNETA DE QUE ESTABAN SIENDO LLAMADOS POR LAS CHICAS, ASI QUE CON CARA DE "NO TENGO OPCION", SOLO DOS DE ELLOS, SE DIRIGIERON A ELLAS PARA IR DIRECTAMENTE A EL TEMPLO ANTES MENCIONADO_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_A DOS DIAS DE LA ALDEA TAMA, ESTABA LA VILLA DE KONOHA, QUIEN POR SUPUESTO SU QUERIDA HOKAGE, ESTABA MAS QUE DESEPERADA POR TANTO TRABAJO Y DEUDAS EN LA PUERTA, ASI QUE NO TENIA HUMOR DE QUE LE LLEVARAN UNA MISIÓN MAS._

_- Hokage-sama...—dijo muy apresuradamente y casi tumbando la puerta su fiel asistente Shizune_

_- ¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!...se escucho el grito en el cielo de la godaime al ver a la chica entrar casi matándola de un infarto_

_- Es importante, acaba de llegar un halcón con un mensaje y una sustancia...—informo rapidamente la chica a la Hokage_

_- Y que es tan importante como para interrumpirme..._

_- Si, pues vera, viene de la aldea Tama, en donde esta el grupo de Hyuga Neji, y la nota dice que es..veneno que sustrajo Sakura del cuerpo de Ten-ten, y lo ahn enviado para que lo investigue, ya que Sakura no lo conoce_

_- ...—la susodicha no dijo nada, solo escuchaba con detenimiento las palabras de la otra, solo pudo preguntar como paso y por que.._

_- Vera, Tsunade-sama, dicen que en una pelea Ten-ten lo aspiro después de quitarle la mascara a un sujeto, de ahí cuando Sakura-chan la reviso, el veneno en su cuerpo lo quito, pero que una parte que estaba en sus ojos, desaparecio...y lo mismo paso con Uchiha_

_- Que...—dijo esta con sorpresa, ella sabia de que se trataba, ya habia visto antes esos síntomas, y solo pudo pensar lo peor, sabia quien era el sujeto al que sus shinobis se enfrentaban, y lo que podia pasar..—Shizune, rapido, lleva esto al que lo investiguen y tambien que llames a estos dos..._

_LA GODAIME SE PREOCUPO MUCHO POR LO QUE PUDIERA PASAR, Y SI UCHIHA TAMBIEN ESTABA IMPLICADO, LAS COSAS NO SERIAN TAN BUENAS, ASI QUE SE DIO A LA TAREA DE ENVIAR REFUERZOS A LA ALDEA DE TAMA , Y PENSAR EN QUE FUE UN ERROR ENVIAR A ESOS DOS HEREDEROS A LA MISIÓN..AUNQUE NO ERA CIERTO, YA QUE DE TODOS MODOS, LO IBA A HACER_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**_

_Weno, para empezar espero que no se me aburran con el capi, pero no se preocupen, todo eso tiene su chiste, asi que sigan leyendo para que sus dudas se aclaren..sales..._

_¿qué pasa con ese sujeto ryu?_

_¿por qué la godaime se preocupo mucho?_

_¿qué hara ese veneno?_

_¿por qué esta vez la hokage no estaba tomando sake?..no tenia nada aque ver, en fin_

_sigan leyendo el proximo capitulo...bye..nos vemos..y dejenme sus reviews para saber si lo continuo o no...bye..._

_por cierto lo del **DAITOKUJI..**es el conjunto de templos en Kyoto, Japón...ok conjunto de los 24 templos, y **Gishandan, **forma parte de ellos y lo que dice el fanfic sobre la plata es cierto, no crean que es choro mio, no, es una leyenda de Japón, y unas verdaderas obras de arte esos tempos, ahora si.._

_**Alicia: **me alegra que te aya gustado, espero que lo puedas seguir leyendo, te lo agradezco, ah y con lo del otro fic, pues se nos encendio el cerebro y quedo lo que quedo, espero que te agrade_

_**Baldur Prime:** otra vez gracias por el rw, y espero que igualmente lo sigas disfrutando, va con cariño para los que les gusto o les esta gustando fic_

_**Aome****: **no te preocupes, aquí esta y lo seguire actualizando hasta el final, no me gusta dejas las cosas a medias, espero tus rw para ver que tal, y si quieres ver el 2 capi del de "desesperada por tu amor" disfrutalo, ya esta_

_**Azula.x****: **weno no tengo nada mas que darte gracias por los comentarios, aunque, bueno, mejor no digo nada.._

_Y POR CIERTO, LO QUE LE DIJO TEN-TEN A NEJI TAMPOCO ME LO PREGUNTEN QUIEREN, ME DA VERGUENZA TAN SIQUIERA PENSARLO Y MAS PONERLO, OK..NOS VEMOS...OPINEN..._


	7. Chapter 7: ¿DESCANSO? 2ª prt

**NOTA: **NARUTO ni sus personajes son mios lamentablemente, si asi fuera Neji y estaria con Ten-ten y Sasuke ya hubiera regresado a Konoha ...kyaaaaaa

_**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**_

**7.**¿DESCANSO?

Los chicos se dirigían a el templo Ginshidan, todos iban muy callados e incluso Naruto siendo tan parlanchín no decía palabra alguna. Cuando todos llegaron a su destino, el silencio se rompió.

- Si, ya llegamos ´ ttebayo – dijo el rubio hiperactivo con sus ánimos de siempre -- ¡vamos Hinata-chan!

- Ha..hai – contesto la chica peliazul al tiempo que era arrastrada hacia el templo

- Sasuke-kun, entramos – comento la ojiverde con mucha dulzura y haciendo ojos de perrito

- Como sea – respondió este con su típica frialdad siguiendo a su novia

Neji y Ten-ten se quedaron en la entrada sin saber que hacer, ella quería entrar pero sabia que a su lindo Neji no le agradaría mucho la idea, y entonces decidió intentar convencerlo.

- Neji – llamo ella viéndolo a la cara

- Mmm – respondió el mencionada, si es que a eso se le puede llamar respuesta

- Quieres entrar, digo para ver que tal esta ¿no?

- Mhp – volvió a decir este con sus respuestas concretas

- Eso es un si, entonces vamos – la chica tomo de la mano a el Hyuga, ella iba con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras el, sin expresión alguna

Cada pareja estaba en un lugar especifico, ya eran las 10:00 pm y se podía ver claramente como la arena reflejaba los destellos de la plata en un hermoso panorama.

Las kunoichis y el ANBU ojiazul estaban muy emocionados; pues el lugar estaba inundado con parejas de todo tipo que veían con asombro el momento.

- Es hermoso, Naruto-kun – comento la ojiperla con una gran sonrisa

- Yo, si ya lo se – contesto este con mucha modestia pensando que la chica hablaba de el

- No, digo que los reflejos de la arena se ven hermosos

- Ah, si también, me pregunto si Gaara también podrá hacer eso – dijo el chico rubio haciendo pose de chico pensante, mientras Hinata no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza

()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¡Sugoi!, ¿no es asi Sasuke-kun? – dijo la pelirosada con una emoción inmensa

- Aja – respondió este sin la mas mínima sorpresa

- Ya, relájate y disfruta del momento – volvió a decir la ojiverde dándole un leve beso en los labios al chico

- Aja – volvió a contestar este con la misma expresión que antes, dejando a su novia con un pequeño enfado, el cual desapareció después al sentir el brazo del Uchiha sobre ella

()()()()()()()()()()

- Vaya, esto es precioso – dijo la kunoichi de las armas para si misma

- Mhp – una respuesta monosilabica se escucho venir de los labios del Hyuga

- Sabes, esos destellos plateados también me recuerdan a ti – se detuvo la chica para voltear a ver a el joven ojiperla, pero este seguía hermético – pero ... aun así tus ojos siguen siendo mas hermosos

- El chico la miro fijamente, esta le dedico una dulce sonrisa y se abrazo de el para recargarse en su pecho, mientras el Hyuga no expreso sentimiento alguno, tan solo correspondió al abrazo.

- Toda la escena era perfecta para las tres parejas, pero algo tuvo que arruinarlo.

**¡¡BOOM!!**

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto muy interrogante la kunoichi medico

- Quedándonos aquí no lo sabremos, vamos – respondió este para luego dirigirse a la entrada, y al llegar sus otros compañeros aparecieron pronto

**- Byakugan** – el pelinegro activo su técnica de visión pura para averiguar lo sucedido – fue una explosión en el centro de la aldea

- Vayamos – dicho esto, los shinobis se dirigieron a el centro de la aldea y se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa

- Hideiki-sama – dijo apresuradamente la chica peliazul al tiempo que se acercaba a el feudal

- ¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿Esta usted bien? – pregunto preocupada la chica rosada a el representante de Tama

- Hai, pero no se adonde se fueron esos bandidos, eran 4 – respondió este con preocupación y un poco asustado

- Byakugan – la heredera Hyuga activo su técnica y puso ver claramente a donde se dirigían los bandidos – dos van hacia el norte, y los otros hacia el sur con dirección a la casa de Hideiki-sama

- No, mi hija se encuentra ahí

- Ten-ten, Sasuke y yo iremos al norte, ustedes vayan a la casa del feudal, rápido – diciendo esto, el grupo de Neji se separo de los demás.

()()()()()()()()()()()

- Byakugan – Neji trataba de ver por donde habían ido esos dos tipos, tardo un poco, pero al fin los encontró – están a dos Km. De aquí con rumbo a el noroeste

- Ahh – se escucho una leve queja de dolor de parte de la chica

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Neji como quien no da mas importancia al asunto

- Nada, estoy bien – mintió esta, pues la verdad sintió un leve ardor en los ojos

- Los tres chicos siguieron avanzando hacia el noroeste a paso rápido.

()()()()()()()()()()()

- Los shinobis que tenían que estar en la casa del feudal corrieron lo mas rápido que dieron sus piernas. Minutos después ya estaban ahí junto con los otros dos ninjas.

- Bien, ya basta con ustedes y díganos que es lo que quieren -- pregunto muy firmemente el ANBU rubio a los tipos

- Fácil, a la señorita y su vida – contesto muy sarcástico el ninja que tenia cabello castaño y ojos iguales – así que si nos disculpan – el ninja realizo unos movimientos impresionantes y muy rápidos que los shinobis de la hoja no se dieron cuenta de que este ya tenia a la señorita en brazos

- ¿Pero...como? – el chico rubio estaba mas que sorprendido e irritado por lo sucedido así que solo pudo recurrir a los gritos y acciones desesperadas -- ¡CANALLA, COMO TE ATREVES, AH, ME LAS PAGARAS ´TTEBAYO! , **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU** ...—dicho esto el joven se abalanzo contra el tipo castaño mientras Sakura dejaba en un lugar seguro a Hideiki-sama y Hinata peleaba con el otro sujeto en un lugar algo apartado de la mansión.

- Bien preciosa, ¿jugamos? – comento muy sarcásticamente el tipo con cabello verde y ojos amarillos – si no vienes tu, voy yo...

- Byakugan – la chica al activar su visión pura y ver que el chico se acercaba, comenzó a dar golpes con su juken

- Eres buena, pero no es suficiente ...**DOTON BUSHIN NO JUTSU** – el ninja solo una replica de el, para luego realizar otra técnica **-- DOTON RETSUDOTENSHO**_: _– de pronto, los trozos de roca salieron y volaron en dirección a Hinata, pero esta supo como detenerlos

**- JUKE HAKKE ROKUJU YONSHO** – la ojiperla realizo su técnica de los 64 golpes y destruyo las rocas en pedacitos

- ¡Ya veras! – el ninja peliverde se acerco a ella velozmente y sin que se percatara de sus movimientos, el ninja la golpeo en el estomago fuertemente haciendo que escupiera sangre

- Cof, cof, cof ..—la chica escupía y escupía sangre a mas no poder – "como es posible, yo ni siquiera lo vi" – pensaba la Hyuga con impresión y desespero. Cuando el ninja se acercaba a ella para poder darle el golpe final, este fue detenido por la chica pelirosada

- Mira niña, si no quieres morir, mas te vale que no te metas – comento rápidamente el sujeto al verla ahí, mientras Sakura se alistaba para pelear con el tipo

CON NARUTO

- ¿Y con eso me vas a ganar? Que iluso – dijo el ninja pelinegro destrozando los clones y arrojando a la princesa a el suelo – **KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU **

- ¡Serás! – mascullo el shinobi esquivando las llamas y lanzándole kunais a el ninja; cosa que esquivo rápidamente, pero esos kunais tenían una trampa

- ¿Qué? – el ninja ojicafe que salió volando después de que los sellos explosivos de los kunais hicieran efecto

- ¡Ahora si! – el shinobi rubio volvió a hacer clones de sombra y realizo una de sus técnicas – **ODAMA RASENGAN..**

- ¡Noooo! – el ataque callo directamente a el ninja y después de disiparse una nube de polvo, el cuerpo del ninja estaba ya sin vida

- Que tonto -- mascullo Naruto con superioridad -- ¿esta bien hime? –dirigiéndose con la princesa

- Hai – contesto esta ya mas calmada

- Quédese con su padre, iré por los demás – al decir esto, Naruto se dirigió con las kunoichis dejando a la chica con su padre

CON SAKURA

- Ya veremos quien va a morir aquí – Sakura se lanzo a golpear al sujeto que esquivaba con algo de dificultad los ataques

- "Demonios, esta chiquilla tiene mas fuerza de la que imagine" – pensó el ninja castaño al no poder hacer movimiento alguna, ya que Sakura no desistía y no dejaba a este defenderse

- "Con solo golpes no voy a ganarle, que hago, piensa Sakura, piensa" – en el momento en que la chica pensaba que hacer, el ninja aprovecho un momento para golpearla y dejarla casi igual que a Hinata, pero en eso Naruto apareció como su salvador

- Sakura-chan, yo me ocupo del tipo, tu ve y cura a Hinata-chan

- Hai

- Maldito, mira lo que le has hecho a mi novia, ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! – el rubio se enfado tanto que libero un poco del poder del Kyubi, golpeando al ninja fuertemente, tan fuerte que no necesito de ninguna otra técnica para terminar con la vida de el intruso, calmándose después e ir a ver como estaba su novia

- Naruto, ¿estas bien? – pregunto la pelirosada con preocupación al tiempo que curaba a la chica peliazul

- Hai, pero ¿cómo esta ella?

- Mejor, solo necesita descansar un poco, pero temo que esto pueda tener repercusiones, ya sabes, por la vez en que peleo contra Neji y la dejo igual o peor

- Si, lo se ...—dijo el chico recordando aquella vez, pero este se esfumo al escuchar el nombre Neji – Sakura-chan deprisa, tenemos que alcanzar a Neji y los otros, pueden necesitar ayuda

- Cierto pero Hinata-chan, ¿qué haremos?

- Yo iré, tu quédate con ellos y vigílalos

El ANBU portador del Kyubi se fue detrás de los chicos para auxiliarlos por si necesitaban ayuda.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Los shinobis que iban hacia el noroeste se detuvieron al escuchar otro quejido de la chica, y ahora también Sasuke, lo bueno es que ya habían alcanzado a los ninjas .

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto el Hyuga un poco desesperado

- Me arden los ojos, y mucho – dijo Ten-ten con muecas de dolor

- A mi también, pero no entiendo el por que – se le unió Sasuke a el comentario y haciendo los mismos gestos

- ¿Vaya, parece que la pócima funciono? – dijo un chico con cabellos negros y ojos color miel, era realmente parecido a Ryu

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? – pregunto mas desesperado el portador del byakugan

- Pronto lo sabrás, mientras – decía el chico con voz divertida, pero fue interrumpido por una voz tenebrosa y una silueta detrás de el

- No, es ahora cuando hay que probar que tan eficientes son estos dos shinobis, supongo que tienen que ser buenos – dijo el hombre con cabello café claro y ojos morados, pero la cara no se le distinguía bien ya que llevaba una mascara (como la de Kakashi ) y una capucha negra ( tipo akatsuki )

- ¿Pero?

- Nada, ahora o nunca – el tipo comenzó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos, eran como 5 diferentes y los repitió 3 veces cada uno, en eso los shinobis peliazul y la castaña sintieron arder aun mas sus ojos

- Ah... – gritaron los dos haciendo que Neji los viera interrogante, pronto volteo a ver al sujeto ahí presente, y este había terminado con los sellos

- Listos...¡SHINRAIJU SHISO NO JUTSU! – el ninja ahí parado haciendo que los shinobis se quejaran de dolor

- Ah...—el grito fue aun mas fuerte que los anteriores, dejando a esos dos con la cara hacia abajo, y al levantarla sus ojos no reflejaban vida y parecía que no tenían alma.

- ¿Qué les hiciste maldito? – pregunto el ojiperla al ver los ojos de sus compañeros – responde de una buena vez ...—el chico estaba mas que desesperado, y se dirija a el ninja amenazante, pero dos personas le taparon el paso

- Jajajajajja – rió de forma malévola antes de contestar al Hyuga – fácil, recuerdas ese veneno que les entro en los ojos y que después desapareció, bien, ese veneno entra por ahí por que es el lugar donde lo puede dirigir mejor, al entrar ahí este se dirige a los nervios de el cerebro y yo al realizar mi técnica el gas hace su efecto dándome un gran control sobre sus pensamientos, es como si fuera el marionetista, digo y ordeno lo que hacen y piensan, pero eso si, que el gas desaparezca no significa que este se vaya, una cierta cantidad se queda en los ojos provocando el ardor ya antes visto, ¿acaso no es divertido?

- Eres un... – el ANBU se dirigía a partirle su cara al tipo, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió – con gusto te destrozo la cara, no sabes que ganas tenia de hacerlo...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

El rubio se dirigia hacia el lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, pero al llegar se llevo una grata sorpresa...

- ¿Ne..Neji esta peleando con Sasuke? – dijo el rubio sin poder creérselo – oye no se vale, yo seré quien venza a ese teme

- Naruto, que haces ahí parado, baka – dijo el genio al ver a su "querido primo" ahí parado

- ¿Por qué esta peleando con Sasuke? ...ahh..—fue interrumpido por una chica de particulares chonguitos en la cabeza, quien lo golpeo fuertemente con unos chakos – Ten-ten ¿qué te pasa?, Neji que le pasa a tu novia eh...

- No es ella Naruto..—dijo el ojiperla con enfado

- A no, yo creí que si era tu novia..—comento muy inoportunamente el chico quien solo seguía esquivando los golpes de la chica

- BAKA...esta siendo manipulada, debes luchar con ella para poder sacarla de su trance

- No creo que eso te funcione, eso no servirá para que deje de seguir mis ordenes...

- ¡TU QUIEN ERES RARITO! -- pregunto el ojiazul al tipo de la capucha

- Nadie que te importe, pero si quieres saberlo, ¡soy el que va a terminar con sus vidas si no dejan de meterce en lo que no les importa!

- Ah si, ya veremos , **kage bushin no jutsu – **el chico comenzó a golpear a la chica con todos sus clones, pero esta invoco una barra de metal y destruyo los clones

- Es inútil, los destruí todos y aun así lo intentas – dijo la chica al ver que Naruto volvía a invocar otros clones

- Ten-ten, reacciona, no te quiero lastimar

CON NEJI

Los dos shinobis seguían su batalla muy ferozmente, y a decir verdad Neji lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¿Que pasa Uchiha, te estas ablandando? – miro fijamente a el mencionado y lo golpeo con un Juken

- Vas a morir aquí – contesto este acechando a el Hyuga y activando su técnica sucesoria – ¡Sharingan!

- ¡Byukugan! – los chicos volvieron a los golpes, mientras esquivaban y esquivaban los que se lanzaban

- Hakeshou kaiten – realizo el portador del byukugan al sentir varios kunais hacia el y luego para alejar al Uchiha

_**- KATON, KARYUENDAN NO JUTSU – **_Sasuke mando bolas de fuego hacia Neji, y este las esquivo rápidamente

- Bien, **Juke hakke rokuju yonsho – **el pelinegro realizo su técnica de los 64 golpes haciendo que el chico de cabello azabache quedara malherido y cansado por los golpes, aprovechando su cansancio para dirigirse a el tipo castaño.

CON NARUTO

- Ten-ten, basta, recuerda que pronto seremos primos – decía el chico zorro al tiempo que peleaba con la chica – esta bien, tu lo pediste, ahh..Rasengan – el chico utilizo un rasengan para atacar a la castaña

- IDIOTA – dijo Neji mientras se enfadaba

- ¿Qué? – la chica de ojos chocolate se perdió por un instante y de pronto quedo sumida en una densa nube de polvo

- Naruto aprovecho el momento para ir con Neji y atrapar a el sujeto de la mascara, cosa que les fue imposible ya que de pronto este ya no estaba, y su secuaz antes visto les dedicaba unas ultimas palabras...

- No crean que esto termino, nos volveremos a ver, y ahora si mataremos a los que se interpongan en nuestro camino

- Maldito – Naruto le lanzo un kunai que no pudo esquivar y le corto la mejilla dejando una cicatriz algo grande y con mucha sangre – deja libres ahora a Ten-ten y Sasuke

- Eso no es posible, son muy útiles, sobre todo el tipo Uchiha, además ellos ya no saben ni quien son ustedes, resinence – después de decir esas palabras, el tipo se retiro seguido por Sasuke y Ten-ten , que dedicaron una mirada de desprecio a los shinobis, pero Ten-ten al ver a Neji, no pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza.

- Ten-ten, Sasuke – grito el ANBU zorro, pero fue inútil, ya se habían marchado

- Ten-ten – mascullo Neji con rabia y preocupación combinada observando como se había ido, pero algo que no cuadro en su cabeza, fue la cara de tristeza que puso la chica al verlo

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los shinobis llegaron a la casa del feudal con caras largas, bueno solo Naruto, pero al pasar por la puerta las preguntas inevitables llegaron.

- Llegaron, pero ¿donde esta Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Sakura preocupada

- Si, y ¿también Ten-ten? -- pregunto Hinata siendo saludada por su novio, al tiempo que notaba como en la mirada de su primo había rabia y tristeza

- Ellos, bueno – trato de decir Naruto, pero el Hyuga se le adelanto

- Se fueron – contesto el portador del byakugan con aparente frialdad en sus palabras

- ¿Cómo que se fueron? Neji-niisan explícate – comento Hinata confundida ante el comentario de su primo

- No regresaran por que se unieron al enemigo ...

Continuara...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SHINRAIJU SHISO NO JUTSU..( técnica de manipulación de pensamiento) vendría siendo una variación de las tacnicas de control mental que usa Ino, pero esta tiene efecto ilimitado y se puede activar con los sellos controlando el sistema nervioso..ok..( inventada por mi)...

Hola..jejeje, bien espero que no se me aburran con el capi, pero tratare de hacerlos interesantes, pero como les dije antes no soy buena con las batallas...

La técnica que puse es otra cosa, gracias por sus comentarios y créanme que me han servido de mucho, si se dan cuenta les he hecho caso en sus consejos, pero todavía me falta así que ténganme paciencia ...weno espero alguno que otro comentario para ver que tal, díganme, por que así yo mejoro y el fic también ...lean el proximo capi...

¿qué pasara con Ten-ten y Sasuke?

¿qué harán para regresarlos?

¿podran saber si el tipo que vieron parecido a Ryu era Ryu?

Nos vemos...

Arigatou gozaimasu ...


	8. Chapter 8: DUDAS

**Nota: **snif...snif...snif...para que recordar la triste realidad, Naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera Neji ya estaria mas que enamorado de Ten-ten y mi lindo Sasuke, hubiera regresado a Konoha con el hermoso Itachi de la mano, jajaj, que loco ¿no?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**

**8.**DUDAS

Los jóvenes shinobis seguían reunidos en la sala de estar en la casa del feudal, para pronto ya se habían unido a la conversación el feudal y la princesa quedando igual de sorprendidos con lo ocurrido con los jóvenes ninjas desaparecidos.

- Pero ¿cómo fue eso posible, acaso no pudieron hacer algo? Neji, tu no hiciste nada – gritaba Sakura con mucha rabia y lagrimas en los ojos echándole en cara a Neji prácticamente que el era el culpable

- Sakura-chan tranquila. Ya veras que los encontraremos – trato de decir Hinata para calmar a su amiga que estaba al borde de la histeria, si no es que ya lo había pasado

- ... – Neji no dijo nada y tampoco se digno en contrariarla, pues el bien sabia que no había sido su culpa y con eso bastaba

- Sakura-chan, Neji no tuvo la culpa, ¿o es que acaso se te olvida que Ten-ten también se fue? – comento Naruto abrazando a su compañera y diciendo algo que hizo cambiar la cara de el Hyuga

- Disculpen jóvenes pero creo que toda esta discusión no nos va a llevar a ningún lado – dijo el feudal calmando los animos de los chicos quienes ya no sabian ni que pensar

- Hideiki-sama ... – dijo el joven ojimiel que entraba rápidamente a la sala y con cara de preocupación

- Ryu-san – comento la chica pelinaranja ahí presente -- ¿qué sucede?

- Perdone por no estar con usted cuando lo atacaron, pero es que me surgió algo de improviso y tuve que salir – el chico de cabello negro se disculpo y arrodillo frente a Hikeiki-sama como unas 5 veces

- Tranquilo Ryu-san, recuerde que yo le di el permiso

- Ah, si es verdad

- Ryu-san, ¿qué te paso en la cara? ¿Por que tienes una cortada? – comento la chica de ojos esmeralda al ver tremenda rajadura en la cara del sirviente, a lo cual Neji y Naruto alzaron la cara rápidamente y viendo la dichosa cortada

- Nada, Kazuhi-sama

- Si, ¿qué te paso? – pregunto el chico zorro muy curiosos

- ¿Acaso te peleaste con alguien? – termino de decir el portador del byakugan con su frialdad por delante y una cara no muy agradable

- NO, simplemente una cortada que me hice hace un rato cuando afile mi espada

- Si lo que digas – dijo Naruto no creyéndole ni una sola palabra al sujeto

- Siguiendo con el tema de sus amigos, ¿qué piensan hacer? – comento Hideiki-sama

- Por lo pronto mañana iremos a buscarlos, o a buscar alguna pista en el lugar de donde se fueron

- Esta bien, si necesitan ayuda solo pídanla, con su permiso me retiro—el feudal se despidió educadamente y salió del lugar siendo seguido por su hija y Ryu quedando nuevamente los shinobis de Konoha.

()()()()()()()()()()

En un lugar desconocido cerca de la aldea de Tama, había un sujeto con capucha y dos tipos mas, los cuales eran nuestros jóvenes shinobis.

- Muy bien, creo que ustedes dos me van a servir por un buen rato – dijo el tipo ahí presente con malicia y diversión

- Señor, que haremos ahora, solo estamos esperando sus ordenes – comento el Uchiha con cara de no ser el, pues sus lindos ojos negros se veían vacíos y muy confusos

- Por ahora nada, lárguense

- Hai – respondieron los dos chicos alejándose del lugar a toda velocidad

()()()()()()()()()()

Los jóvenes shinobis seguían platicando o mas bien discutiendo sobre el asunto.

- ¿Neji-niisan, que haremos? – pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver la cara de su primo

- Solo iremos mañana al lugar donde se fueron y nada mas – contesto este muy fríamente y sin ver a la cara a su prima

- Solo eso, ¿qué te pasa? Tenemos que buscarlos... ¿cómo puedes ser tan frió e insensible, que no te importa Ten-ten? – comento la Haruno con las mismas lagrimas en los ojos y una furia que no se comparaba con nada

- Sakura-chan... Neji-niisan, ¿a dónde va? – dijo la chica de ojos aperlados al ver que su primo se paraba y salía de la sala

- Buenas noches – dijo sumamente cortante y hiendo a su habitación, o según el hacia ese lugar

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un lugar no muy lejos de la mansión, un tipo estaba maldiciendo a un joven de cabellos oscuros, diciéndole hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

- ¡¡Estúpido!! como fue que dejaste al descubierto algo tan evidente, no se te ocurrio algo para disimular algo así, ¡¡TONTO!!... si sigues con esa actitud tan inútil, ya no me servirás de nada

- Sumimasen...Kanyio-san

- ¡Que sumimasen ni que nada!, vete ya de mi vista!

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuera de la mansión, habia un joven que tenia una expresión bastante intimidante, pero en realidad estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se daba cuenta de sus expresiones.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo logro ese idiota manipularlos? ¿cómo lo detendremos? ¿por qué Ten-ten se puso triste al verme? -- esas eran solo algunas preguntas que el chico se hacia a si mismo, sabia que algo no cuadraba en todo ese asunto, había algo raro, era demasiado obvio que sus compañeros shinobis cayeran tan fácil con un jutsu así .

- Algo tiene que ver ese tonto de Ryu, pero solo falta la forma de desenmascararlo

El chico de tanto pensar decidió ya no hacerlo, se dirigió a su habitación y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, y por alguna razón ( que les explicare mas adelante) que seguro el chico ya conocía bien no se intrigo mas y confió en que "su Tenten" y el odioso Uchiha saldrían de esa sin ayuda

Al día siguiente ...

Los shinobis estaban en el lugar de los hechos del día anterior, ninguno de ellos hablaba, era un silencio sepulcral, incomodo...triste.

- Neji, ven – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los presentes

- Que cosa – bufo este con demasiado fastidio

- Mira,¿ no es esto un pedazo de la ropa de Ten-ten?

- Si, y... oigan, esto no es igual ropa de Sasuke-kun – comento la chica ojiverde haciendo una cara de felicidad junto con una sonrisa igual

- Hai – contesto Hinata con mas calma y alegría

- Vamonos – mando el Hyuga muy autoritario a lo cual los chicos accedieron sin reclamar para después alejarse de ahí

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La fiel ayudante Shizune buscaba como loca a su maestra, pero nada, siguió buscando hasta que se le ocurrió ir a un lugar no muy conveniente para la Hokage en esos momentos de mucho trabajo.

- TSUNADE-SAMA – grito ella al ver a la godaime súper relajada y bebiendo sake en una aguas termales

- Ah, Shizune ¿por qué gritas? – contesto ella como si no estuviera pasando nada malo

- Tsunade-sama, rápido tenemos que volver a la torre, es algo urgente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Los shinobis Uchiha Sasuke y Ten-ten desaparecieron

- ¿Cómo, pero cuando fue eso? – pregunto la chica o señora de cuerpo deseable con mucha intriga y mil dudas en la cabeza

- Nos llego un reporte hoy en la mañana, diciendo que los dos shinobis se fueron, ya que se encontraban bajo el efecto de un jutsu

_- Cierto, el veneno que nos enviaron– _pensó la godaime con rabia y algo de remordimiento en sus ojos – Shizune, ¿los ninjas que enviaste a la aldea de Tama ya llegaron?

- Los dos llevan casi dos días de camino, supongo que ya han de estar cerca

- Esta misión se esta saliendo de control, lo mejor será mandar un aviso de emergencia y decirles que se cancela, pero también es demasiado tarde para eso

- ¿Y que pasara con lo desaparecidos?

- Para eso envié a esos dos, sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría y también iban a necesitar refuerzos, bien Shizune, ahora necesito que le envíes esto a Sakura – dijo la Hokage sacando un pequeño frasco de una bolsa que llevaba con ella -- es un pequeño antídoto, aunque no se si funcione, desde hace 20 años lo estoy preparando, pero llego el momento de probarlo

- Hai, Tsunade-sama

- Después de esa pequeña platica la godaime se decidió a salir, en lo que la pobre ayudante se apresuro en mandar un pergamino con el frasco a la aldea, esperando y rogando a las deidades que no fuera demasiado tarde.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los shinobis llegaron a la casa del feudal para poder indagar sobre el asunto de sus amigos desaparecidos y que hacer con las pistas que encontraron.

- Yo digo que le enviemos un mensaje a la vieja Tsunade, así ella nos dirá que hacer – comento Naruto muy acertadamente, realmente era una buena idea, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo

- Perderemos demasiado tiempo, en lo que el mensaje llega a Tsunade-sama talvez nosotros o ellos estemos muertos – dijo Neji contrariando a el rubio con cara de poco importarle la situación

- Neji-niisan, pero como dices eso, sabes... lo que propone Naruto-kun es una buena idea

- Si Neji-san, por favor deja que le enviemos el mensaje a Tsunade-sama junto con las prendas y las cosas se pueden arreglar – decía Sakura casi al borde del llanto, pero se contuvo pensando en que Sasuke estaría bien

- Ya le enviamos dos mensajes a Tsunade-sama, un tercero probaría que la situación esta fuera de control

- Y eso que importa, necesitamos ayuda quieras o no – contesto la chica ojiverde alzando un poco la voz y viendo retadoramente al Hyuga

- Antes de eso. Quiero decirles que tenemos que vigilar muy de cerca de ese Ryu – dijo Neji con mucha seriedad

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hinata intrigada

- Naruto, recuerdas esa cortada que traía Ryu ayer

- Hai

- Pues esa es la misma que le hiciste al sujeto que acompañaba al asesino que se llevo a Uchiha y a Ten-ten

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron al unísono las dos chicas

- Pero, puede ser una equivocación – comento Hinata un poco asustada al tiempo que se abrazaba a su novio

- Yo pensé eso, pero ayer lo comprobé

- ¿Que paso Neji-san? – pregunto la chica medico con demasiado interés

- Ayer escuche a Ryu hablando con el sujeto que quiere matar a el feudal, le reclamaba que por que dejo al descubierto tan visible herida, y cierto, fue una estupidez no cubrirla y delatarse el solo

- ¿Qué haremos con el? – pregunto el ANBU rubio

- Solo lo observaremos por ahora

- Se lo comentaremos a Hideiki-sama – dijo de nuevo el chico zorro

- Hai, pero después, ahora sera mejor enviarle el recado a Tsunade-sama

- Hai – contestaron los tres chicos un poco felices al ver que Neji había aceptado la propuesta de Naruto

- Por favor, no puede pasar con su perro, deténgase...

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto muy interesado Naruto al escuchar los pequeños gritos de uno de los empleados

- Será que – dijo Hinata parándose rápidamente de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la entrada siendo seguida por los demás

En la entrada de la mansión

- ¿Cómo que no puedo pasar con mi perro? A ti que te pasa – comento un chico con cabello castaño y curiosos colmillos muy enojado y cara de desesperación

- Por favor señor, entienda que tenemos que ver al feudal y el no puede trabajar sin su mascota – agrego una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas

- El no es mi mascota, es mi amigo...

- Si si, pero por favor déjenos pasar con todo y perro

- Kiba-kun– dijo una voz muy suave desde una distancia corta -- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Hinata, hola – respondió el chico con características de perro a la ojiperla

- Ino-cerda ¿tutambien? – como era de esperarse, Sakura saludo muy cortésmente a su "gran amiga"

- Señor, supongo que ya le dijeron que son ninjas de Konoha, así que no habrá problema en que los deje pasar – comento Neji fríamente viendo de manera intimidante al guardia

- Si..si pero no con el perro

- Se llama Akamaru – se escucho un poco cerca la inoportuna aclaración

- El chico no puede trabajar sin Akamaru, y si de casualidad la misión falla por su incomprensión y el feudal muere será su culpa, ¿me entendió? – comento nuevamente Neji con mas frialdad aun

- Ha..hai, Neji-san, pasen por favor – termino de decir el hombre un poco, o mas bien muy asustado por las palabras y la mirada del Hyuga

Los chicos pasaron a el interior de la casa para que los dos recién llegados les explicaran el motivo de su "agradable visita".

- Ahora si nos pueden decir por que están aquí – dijo el portador del Kyubi mirando fijamente a los dos shinobis

- Bien, pues estamos aquí por ordenes de la Hokage , eso es muy lógico Naruto-baka – respondió Kiba con un tono de burla y aclarando como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

- Mhp – respondió el mencionado haciendo mueca de disgusto

_- A este ya se le pego lo Neji – _pensó la chica pelirosada con una gotita en la cabeza

- Y dime frentuda, donde esta Sasuke-kun

- Buen punto, también falta la novia de Hyuga, Ten-ten – agrego Kiba dándole la razón a Ino

- Bien, pues ellos

- Será mejor que escuchen con atención lo siguiente para que estén enterados de todo lo sucedido – dijo Neji con voz fría y mucha autoridad haciendo que los chicos se quedaran pasmados

()()()()()()()()()()

- Señor, la situación esta cada vez peor, que haremos – pregunto el chico con la cicatriz en la mejilla a el mismo tipo que lo regaño en la noche

- Pues mientras estén los dos shinobis de Konoha con nosotros no pasara nada

- Llegaron otros dos

- No importa, aquí nuestros amigos se harán cargo de ellos y de cualquiera que se nos atraviese en el camino

- Kanyio-sama, puedo preguntar por que decidió atacar a el feudal si no nos sirve de nada

- Es muy simple, el era solo un señuelo

- ¿El tipo Uchiha?

- A el no lo tenia contemplado, pero fue suerte que cayera

- ¿Y la chica?

- Ella nos podía ser útil desde el inicio para poder manejar a el tipo del clan Hyuga, pero ya no lo necesito, sobra con el otro

- ¿Qué haré yo señor?

- Tu solo vendrás cuando te necesite, y si los otros ya se dieron cuenta de quien eres te estarán vigilando, Ahora aléjate de mi vista, y si por tu culpa me descubren, tu princesa pagara por tu errores – comento este muy amenazante y señalando al tipo con un kunai en la mano

- Si señor

La platica que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar era muy fría y pesada, pronto el joven de cabellos negros salió de ahí dejando solo al manipulador de mentes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Del otro lado de la aldea, los shinobis seguían escuchando a Neji con atención y con cara de no poder creerlo, y Neji ya estaba harto de tener que explicar la misma historia otra vez.

- No puede ser eso cierto – dijo Ino mas sorprendida que antes

- Pues créelo Ino-cerda, es verdad

- Pero encontramos estos pedazos de tela que pertenecen a Sasuke y a Ten-ten, así podremos encontrarlos con ayuda de Akamaru – comento Naruto con vos decidida y tratando de calmar los ánimos en la habitación

- Si es verdad, al menos tenemos una pista y un poco de esperanza de encontrarlo, no es así Akamaru

- Arf ...

- Esperaremos a mañana para iniciar con la búsqueda – comento el Hyuga poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes de hacer una reverencia a los presentes como despedida

- Ino-cerda acompáñame a buscar a el feudal y a pedir que te den habitación

- Si, vamos frentuda, estoy muerta y solo quiero un buen baño – contesto la mencionada como si nada y olvidando su enojo

- Tu igual Kiba, vamos a pedir habitación para ti y Akamaru – comento Naruto saliendo del cuarto siendo seguido por los shinobis que quedaban

- Ok...

- Arf...arf

Después de esa conversación cada uno de los shinobis se fueron a dormir pensando cada quien a su modo, como se resolvería todo eso, sin imaginarse lo que les pasaría en aquella alocada misión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿Oye, de verdad estamos haciendo lo correcto?

- Si lo se

- ¿Cómo estarán ellos?

- No lo se y en verdad no me importa, lo importante aquí es acabar con todo esto de una buena vez

- Pero seria mas fácil si...

- Por ahora no es seguro, esperaremos un tiempo y después hablaremos

- Esta bien

- ¿Acaso te asusta?

- No, es solo que tengo mis dudas

- Tu solo hazlo y ya.

- Esta bien... vamos

Continuara...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Notas de la autora:

Hola..jeje, bien muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad me inspiraron para seguir actualizando el fic.

Por otro lado, perdón por tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero es que me agarraron las apuraciones y no pude ponerme a escribir ni nada, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?. Espero que no se me aburran con el capi, pero todo es por que así es el hilo de la historia, lamentablemente aquí no hay peleas, llegaron los dos nuevos personajes como pudieron ver, los que anuncie en el capi 6, y una que otra cosilla que hará que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones y piensen a que va todo esto.

Ahora si, sobre sus sus reviews, ya saben que todo es bienvenido siempre y cuando sea una critica constructiva, por fa...

Agradecimientos especiales a **:**

**Alicia: **ya sabes que tu review me encanto, gracias, gracias ,gracias por todo y ojala y sigas leyendo el fic y que llene tus expectativas. Creo que ya subiendo el capi puedes controlar tus nervios, asi ayudo a tu bienestar mental , jaja..disfrútalo y ojala que te guste y me mande tu opinión.

**Atranoctis**: muchas gracias por tu review, de veras..me alegro mucho saberlo, y antes de que te de una crisis nerviosa aquí esta el capi, disfrútalo, por lo otro, no estoy segura de un SasuTen, creo que no convendría y no vendría a tono, pero hare algo para que el hermoso Neji se ponga un poco celoso, jejej soy mala, jajaja..ejem.. y espero que te guste, nos vemos...y espero tu opinión.

**Magnaty Brooslky**: Muchas gracias por el comentario en mis fics, también me animo a seguir adelante, y concuerdo contigo, es una pena que no estén casado, y yo tambien amo a Neji, como no amarlo con ese porte, su cara, su pelo y sus ojos, ahh..hermoso..sobre todo con esa actitud altiva y arrogante..encantador... ahora si disfruta el capi y gracias, espero tu opinión, nos vemos.

**Baldur prime**: Gracias a ti también, me has estado a apoyando desde el inicio y no tengo palabras para agradecerte, ojala y continúes la historia y me digas que tal, nos vemos..bye...

Cuídense todos y hasta el siguiente capi...

Azumí hyuga


	9. Chapter 9: TRAIDOR

**Nota: **snif...snif...snif... Naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera Neji ya estaria mas que enamorado de Ten-ten y mi lindo Sasuke, hubiera regresado a Konoha con el hermoso Itachi de la mano, jajaj, que loco

* * *

**MI VIDA CON UN GENIO**

**9.TRAIDOR**

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes estaban reunidos en la sala dispuestos a buscar alguna pista que los llevara con Uchiha y con Ten-ten, así que decidieron partir temprano para buscarlos con ayuda de Akamaru.

- Neji, Akamaru ya detecto el olor de los chicos – comento Kiba a el genio Hyuga

- Hinata-sama y Sakura se quedaran aquí por si algo ocurre, nosotros regresaremos después – dijo el portador del byakugan con mas frialdad de la que se le pudo haber escuchado antes

- Hai – asintieron las dos antes de que vieran al chico enojado

Los jóvenes partieron hacia su destino, mientras las dos chicas se quedaron vigilando al feudal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

En una cueva oscura y fría, estaban 4 personas reunidas en una muy desagradable conversación.

- Señor, ¿qué pasara ahora?, los dos sujetos que llegaron se ven fuertes – comento un chico pelinegro ahí presente

- ¿Cómo son y que pudiste ver de ellos? – pregunto el ya conocido manipulador de mentes

- Uno tiene un perro gigante y por lo que se su estilo de batalla se basa por medio de ese animal, y la otra es una manipuladora de mentes así como usted, solo que sus técnicas no son tan fuertes e ilimitadas.

- Bien, mantenlos vigilados

- Ahora mismo 4 de ellos están buscando a estos dos con ayuda de el perro– dijo el muchacho dedicando una mirada de desprecio a los dos shinobis

- Ok , entonces quiero que vayas a encargarte de los dos que quedan

- Pero señor..

- Nada, ahora vete o si no alguien sufrirá por ti – el tipo

- Hai – dicho esto el tipo se retiro del lugar para poder cumplir con su objetivo, aunque el joven no iba muy convencido que digamos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En las partes boscosas de la aldea los shinobis de konoha iban siguiendo el rastro de los dos ninjas desaparecidos.

- Kiba, ¿hacia donde va el rastro? – pregunto con bastante curiosidad el ANBU rubio

- Sigue hacia el norte, creo que esta cerca de un barranco

- ¿Cuánto falta? – volvió a preguntar Naruto con la insistencia por delante

- No lo se, baka

- Kiba, ¿estas seguro de que es por ahí? – pregunto Ino algo desconcertada viendo a el chico perro

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – respondió el algo intrigado

- Pues por que se me hace ilógico que hayan dejado un rastro de ellos, cuando lo que no quiere el tipo ese es que sean encontrados _al menos que..._

- Buen punto, ¿tu que piensas Neji?

- No lo se, solo averigüemos lo que podamos y ya – dijo el secamente cortando todo tipo de conversación posible, ¿realmente no quería hablar del problema o sospechaba algo?

A paso rápido los chicos siguieron su camino hacia el posible lugar donde sus compañeros se encontraban.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la casa del feudal, las dos kunoichis que se quedaron para defender al feudal estaban súper aburridas, pero algo preocupadas, solo esperaban que "algo interesante" ocurriera.

- Uhyyyyyyyyy , maldita Ino-cerda...¿por qué ella tuvo que ir con los chicos y nosotras no? – dijo algo molesta una Sakura a punto del llanto de coraje

- Por que ella conoce de técnicas de manipulación, así que si los encuentran tal vez pueda ayudarlos – comento Hinata con su "gran voz" para tratar de calmar a su amiga

- Aun asi no se me hace justo – reprocho la chica haciendo cara de puchero, en ese momento entro el feudal acompañado de su hermosa hija

- Muy buenos días, Hideiki-sama – dijeron a coro las dos chicas

- Buenos días señoritas, ¿ y sus compañeros? – pregunto incrédulo el feudal

- Ellos fueron a buscar a nuestros compañeros perdidos, y nosotras nos quedamos para protegerlos – dijo la ojiverde explicándole a el feudal la situación en la que se encontraban

- ¿Y aun no saben nada mas? – pregunto la chica pelinaranja atrayendo la atención de todos

- Aun no Kazuhi-sama, pero esperemos que lleguen con buenas noticias – comento Hinata haciendo que una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos aparecieran, eso era señal de que tenia esperanza

- Lo siento mucho por usted Sakura-san, y tambien por Neji-san, estoy segura que los encontraran muy pronto y volverán a estar juntos – la chica de ojos jade le sonrió al decir esas palabras, haciendo que también Sakura recuperara un poco la fe.

- Arigatou, Kazuhi-sama – Sakura estaba a punto de hacer una leve reverencia, pero fue interrumpida por el kunai que atravesó rozando su mejilla

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto desconcertada la kunoichi medico

- Es un kunai, pero ¿de quien es? – también pregunto desconcertada la chica peliazul recogiendo dicho artefacto

- Mío niñita – dijo una voz proveniente de la ventana

- ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo la chica pelirosada de forma desafiante al tiempo que se acercaba a el -- ¿a que vienes?

- Vengo a matarlas – después de decir esto se abalanzo contra la chica de ojos jade tratando de golpearla con un kunai, mientras los demás se alejaban del lugar

- Hinata, llévate a el feudal y a la princesa rápido – ordeno la Haruno rápidamente a la otra chica, mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por defenderse de su atacante

- Con ese poder tan débil nunca me vencerás – replico él esquivando los ataques de la kunoichi

- ¿Quién eres?, responde de una buena vez – volvió a preguntar ella, pues como traía una mascara puesta era imposible verle la cara

- Soy alguien que a ti no te importa

- Pues me importa y mucho, ¿para que carajo quieres matarnos?

- Por que tu y tus amigos intervienen en los planes de mi jefe

- Así que eres subordinado de ese maldito, no ahora si te mato -- Sakura al escuchar esas palabras sintió hervir su sangre, sintió un odio incomparable, lo único que quería entonces era acabar con ese mal nacido y hacer pagar a el jefe del tipo por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado, y sobre todo por haberle hecho tal bajeza a su mejor amiga, y sobre todo a Sasuke

- Inténtalo – se escucho decir a el tipo que atacaba con todo

- ¡¡DESGRACIADO!! – exclamo la chica con mucho odio y coraje, mientras le plantaba un buen golpe en el estomago a el ninja y haciendo que cayera al suelo

- Me dolió sabes – dijo este con diversión reincorporándose a la pelea

- Me vale un bledo, pagaras por lo que han hecho tu y el estúpido de tu jefe – comento esta mas enojada que antes, volviendo a plantar un buen golpe, pero esta vez fue en la cara, y por lógica el tipo cayo

- Bastarda – dijo el casi en un susurro, pues al pasar su mano por su cara vio un poco de sangre que mancho la mascara (aunque como era negra no se notaba mucho)

- Los dos ninjas seguían peleando con solo taijutsu..(poco desarrollado que el de Lee obvio) los dos estaban cansados, pero uno mas que otro, así que decidieron terminar con el conflicto de una vez.

- Ríndete, nunca me ganaras – comento el con mas arrogancia que Neji...(¿posible?)

- Ja... – dijo ella casi en un bufido de desesperación – _tengo que hacer algo rápido, si no me va a matar, no, no ,no, vamos Sakura tu puedes, pudiste matar a Sasori, ¿por qué no con el?, bueno esa vez tenia a Chiyo pero..nooo..basta deja de pensar así, has algo algo, pero ¿qué? – _pensaba la kunoichi medico, sus ideas estaban revueltas, y como no, se encontraba en una situación peligrosa

- Bien, si no vienes tu iré yo – el ninja se acerco a la chica dispuesto a clavarle un kunai, pero ella lo esquivo lanzándole otros iguales, pero que desafortunadamente no le dieron

- Jajjaja, tu puntería no es tan buena como la de esa amiguita tuya – comento el con mucha burla

- Ya veras – dijo ella mas enojada, ahora si lo acababa, se estaba pasando de la raya, y sobre todo hasta llegar el punto de compararla con Ten-ten, eso si que no se lo iba a permitir

La chica volvió a lanzarle mas kunais con sellos explosivos, pero el tipo no se dio cuenta de los sellos, así que cayo redondito en la trampa, Sakura aprovecho el momento para clavarle otro kunai en el cuerpo dejándolo así en un árbol, acercándose ella después para evitar que este se escapara, el tendría que contestar todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

- Ahora si maldito, ya veras cuando... ¿qué? – Sakura no termino su frase, ya que al ver la cara de su agresor se quedo completamente muda -- ¿pe...pero, como? Neji tenia razón

- ¿Sakura-chan, que pasa?...ah – dijo Hinata llegando al lugar donde estaba su amiga, pero al ver con quien estaba también se quedo muda – Ry...Ryu-san...¿usted?

- Tu.. – dijo la chica rosada en un susurro para después levantar la voz – TU DESGRACIADO, TU Y TU ESTUPIDO JEFE SON UNO MAIDTOS, NO TIENEN... – la chica empezó a gritar y a golpear a el joven con una rabia inmunda, solo se detuvo hasta que la chica de ojos aperlados se lo pidió, mientras el afectado estaba mas amolado que si un camión le hubiera pasado encima

- Basta, por favor – pidió este muy descaradamente

- ¿Qué?, como te atreves a pedir algo así después de tus crímenes, eres un ... – la chica estaba dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo, pero una voz se lo impidió

- Espera, si te detienes te juro que responderé a todo lo que quieras

- Sakura-chan, déjalo, nos puede dar referencias sobre Sasuke-san y Ten-ten– pidió Hinata algo suplicante

- Pero como...acaso crees que nos va a decir las cosas, no y si de casualidad lo hace que dudo mucho, nos dirá solamente patrañas y mentiras

- Les juro que lo hago, por favor denme tan siquiera un poco de tiempo

- Esta bien – finalizo Sakura al ver la cara suplicante de su amiga y los ojos de el joven, que a pesar de todo mostraban un poco de verdad y arrepentimiento

- Los shinobis, el feudal y la hija de este estaban en el salón principal, esperaban que las respuestas de el chico fueran verdad, ya que si no tendría que vérselas con Hinata y todos los demás.

- ¿Ryu-san, como pudiste? – dijo la chica pelinaranja casi al borde del llanto

- Ryu, necesitas una buena excusa para justificar tu actitud – cometo el feudal mucho mas que molesto

- ¿Acaso no piensas contestar? – dijo la ojiverde fastidiada de tanto rodeo

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, Ryu primero que nada ¿por qué estabas con ese tipo? – comento la chica de ojos aperlados con una extraña tranquilidad

- Bueno yo...antes que nada su nombre es Kanyio, y... no sabría como explicarles, lo que si se es que me ha utilizado como a todos ustedes, yo simplemente era parte de su plan

- ¿Pero como que no sabes? – pregunto sorprendida y enojada la chica de cabello rosa

- Si les dijera el por que estuve con el no me entenderían, pero una cosa si les digo, no era exactamente por voluntad propia

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto la princesa de la aldea

- El me amenazo, de que si no le ayudaba a sus planes... mataría a la princesa y al feudal

- ¿Qué? – los presentes estaban un poco aturdidos por tal comentario, un rato después decidieron seguir con las preguntas y los comentarios – espera, estas diciendo que...

- Si, esas cartas como lo pudieron observar eran de parte de Kanyio, sus amigos obviamente fueron raptados por el, y sus demás compañeros puede que estén en peligro si se acercan demasiado a el

- ¿Cuál era su objetivo principal, y por que quiere deshacernos de nosotros? – dijo confundida la chica de ojos jade mirando fijamente a el chico

- Tenia la idea de destruir las 5 aldeas shinobis, pero sobre todo de Konoha, pues esa es la aldea donde el se volvió shinobi, y la misma de donde lo desterraron

- Ahora si ya no entiendo bien -- comento desesperada la ninja medico – ósea que solamente fuimos marionetas en su juego, nos quería utilizar para destruir la aldea

- Exacto

- ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE CARAJO QUERIA ATACAR AL FEUDAL? – ahora si la chica ya estaba mas que desesperada

- Por dos razones, la primera esta aldea tiene muchos vínculos con Konoha, era lógico que en algún percance con el feudal, este pediría ayuda a su aldea, y segundo, para obligarme a mi ayudarlo, diciéndome todo lo anterior, y por que necesitaba saber de todos sus movimientos

- No lo creo, seguro mientes

- NO, Sakura-chan, el no miente, con mi byakugan leo sus pensamientos, y el esta diciendo toda la verdad

- Hinata, esta bien, una pregunta mas... ¿por qué accediste a decirnos todo esto?

- Por que ya estaba arto de eso, no queria que le hicieran daño a Kazuhi-sama ni a Hideiki-sama, pero me di cuenta de que seria mejor decirlo todo para que asi ustedes puedan matarlo y terminar con esto – el chico se estaba sincerando, y a decir verdad tenia un gran dolor en el corazón – solo le advierto, que Kanyio me estará vigilando y cuando se entere, no dudara en venir y matarnos a todos por mis palabras

- Pues entonces que se atreva – dijo con mucha determinación la ninja medico – y ya vera como nos la paga por todo lo que ha hecho

- Otra cosa, el jutsu que le puso a sus amigos, es ilimitado, y solo el lo puede desactivar, pero también tiene una debilidad

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntaron todos los presentes

- Simplemente puede ser destituido por otro jutsu de manipulación igual de fuerte que el aplicado, aunque al hacerlo el gran dolor de sentir que alguien mas te controla es inmenso, provoca una conmoción cerebral y una crisis nerviosa que puede llegar a hacer que el usuario ... pierda la memoria, y en algunas ocasiones cuando es muy devil, la perdida total de capacidad mental

- NO...eso quiere decir que...si lo intentamos con una técnica de Ino puede que ellos dos...no vuelva a ser ellos, o peor aun que queden como tontos – exclamo la chica rosada con lagrimas en los ojos, y un dolor en el pecho terrible

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, seguro que cuando Neji-san llegue podrán llegar a una solución – la princesa le dedico una sonrisa y unas palabras de aliento a la chica, para después darle un abrazo

- Quisiera terminar ...pidiéndole disculpas a todos ustedes, en especial a Kazuhi-sama y Hideiki-sama, yo no quería se los juro, así que les suplico que me perdonen – el joven de ojos miel se arrodillo ante sus señores, y les pidió de una manera gentil y suplicante que le otorgaran el perdón

- No te preocupes, te perdonamos, sabemos que no era tu intención – dijo muy amablemente el feudal dándole la mano a el chico de cabello negro

- Arigatou, Hideiki-sama

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En otro lugar, para ser precisos en el monte de la aldea, estaban los shinobis que buscaban a los otros dos desaparecidos.

- Bien, este es el lugar donde el olor nos condujo – dijo Kiba con desgano

- Hai, pero a decir verdad llevamos aquí 1 hora y no encontramos a nadie

- Si estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, incluso Neji ya uso su byakugan y no encontró nada – comento Ino dando la razón al rubio

- ¿En que tanto piensas Neji? – pregunto Kiba viendo a el chico de ojos plateados, este parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos que al parecer ni siquiera escuchaba a sus compañeros

- Escuchen, yo creo que todo esto es una trampa

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo Naruto intrigado

- Yo también pensé lo que dijo Ino, eso no sucedería a menos que nos quieran hacer algo, piensen – comento el Hyuga muy seguro en sus palabras

- Si, ahora que lo dices así, es cierto pero...

- Pero si nos atacan deberíamos atacarlos también – terminó de decir el portador del byakugan lo que no dejo terminar a Kiba

- A si es, ¿qué haremos Neji? – dijo Ino con un tono de preocupación

- Si ellos lo hacen, nosotros también – dijo él con su tono de frialdad

- ¿qué?, pero como vamos a hacer eso – pregunto el rubio

- Entonces déjense matar por ellos – volvió a decir con su típica seriedad y mirada calculadora, mientras todos los demás lo observaban con algo de reprobación y preocupación

- Esta bien – contestaron al unísono los presentes sin tener otra opción

- Sabia decisión chicos – dijo una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los de Konoha (al menos no de los 4 que ahí estaban)

- Al menos no se van a contener – dijo otra voz mas suave dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde estaba su compañero

- Chicos, son ustedes – dijo Ino con voz melosa que no venia al caso

- Si, si nosotros, ¿y quien eres tu? – pregunto la chica de los chonguitos haciéndose la desconocida y con cara de fastidio

- AHH...cierto que no me recuerdan – chillo la tipa rubia

- Callate Ino, Ten-ten, Uchiha ¿se puede saber que traman? – pregunto el ojiperla con voz y actitud serena, pero con autoridad, observando fijamente a dos de los mencionados

- Bien en primera TU no me hables así que no se ni quien eres, segundo que no es obvio – dijo la castaña con algo de furia señalando con el dedo a Neji para después hacer cara de molestia

- Basta, no tiene caso seguir hablando, a lo que vinimos – el Uchiha se aproximo a Neji a una velocidad impresionante y por poco este no esquiva el golpe que le lanzaron – buenos reflejos

- Mhp, Byakugan – se limito a decir el pelinegro y a mirar a el portador del sharingan con rabia

- Ten-ten, basta no quiero lastimarte, somos amigas – decía Ino con tristeza en su voz mientras esquivaba los golpes, o mas bien las armas

- ¿Tu lastimarme a mí?, por favor se nota a simple vista que eres una debiducha – las palabras de la castaña fueron muy hirientes y aprovecho el descuido de Ino para plantarle un buen golpe que la dejo tirada y casi inconsciente -- ¿quién sigue?

- ¿Quién sigue?, veamos...TU – el chico perro se aproximo a Ten-ten con Akamaru lanzándose como a morder – GATSUGA – dijo el chico creando su remolino andante

- ¿Qué? – la chica apenas logro esquivarlo y después de eso, comenzó a hacer unos sellos para invocar mas armas -- SOUSHORYU

- Que coño – dijo Kiba viendo las armas que se dirigían a el, este esquivo casi todas, pues algunas como los kunais, los shurikens y una que otra lo rasgaron e hicieron heridas profundas – carajo, y ahora...

- Ahora di adiós – comento la chica de manera burlona

Con Neji

- Uchiha, eres un ...

- Si si Neji, ahora síguele dando – dijo Naruto fastidiado de que era difícil golpear a Sasuke

- ¿Tienes problemas? – pregunto de manera burlona el portador del byakugan – Sharingan

- Naruto, continua golpeándolo

- ¿Y que crees que le hago, cosquillas? – contesto de manera cansina, aunque no era con intención

- Katon, kanryuendan no jutsu – dijo Sasuke para lanzarle las bolas de fuego a Neji

- Hakeshou kaiten – lógico este se defendió con su técnica del clan -- ¿es todo? Creí que el clan Uchiha era de los mejores – dijo este con sarcasmo y enojo... (Neji sabe que es eso)

- Cállate y pelea – le respondió el heredero Uchiha

- Oigan, y que hay de mi – reclamo el ojiazul por que lo dejaron fuera de la pelea, aunque ninguno de los dos le dio importancia

- Ahora... juke hakke rokuju yonsho – el chico hizo la técnica de los 64 golpes y según el eran para Sasuke, pero no contó con que algo o alguien se atravesara en su camino -- ¿cómo?

- Ten-ten ... – dijo Naruto al ver que a quien había golpeado Neji era a su futura señora Hyuga y no al Uchiha-teme, por suerte él se detuvo antes de terminar el ataque

_- Tonta, por que te metiste – _pensaba el Hyuga con rabia al saber que sus golpes hirieron a su Ten-ten

- Ah...yo – la chica no termino de hablar, pues se desmayo por el ataque quedando en brazos de Sasuke

- Kuzo, ya nos veremos en otra lado – dicho esto, el portador del sharingan salió de el lugar con una Ten-ten en brazos, rápidamente este desapareció de la vista de los 3 shinobis ahí presentes

- ¿Qué...paso? – pregunto Naruto al aire, no entendía bien eso que acaba de ocurrir

- Ten-ten defendió a Sasuke pero ¿por qué? – siguió Kiba con el comentario de el suceso sorprendente – ah, ¿Neji?

- ... – él seguía ahí estático, sin expresión alguna, pero dentro de si, se sentía raro, como mal consigo mismo, bueno había golpeado a "su chica" y de no ser por que paro el ataque tal vez en este momento no contaba con que siguiera con vida, pero a pesar de eso, ¡POR QUE COÑOS LO HABIA DEFENDIDO!...eso era lo que no se explicaba y a decir verdad, esa duda lo estaba quemando por dentro. En pocas palabras, diríamos que nuestro "Genio Hyuga" se sentía algo...Celoso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En otro lugar igualmente solo y oscuro, se encontraba el tal Kanyio, se encontraba solo y disfrutando de las cosas que pasaban.

- Con que ese idiota de Ryu ya hablo, jajaja – dijo el tipo que tenia una cara de agrado mas viva que la de Sakura con Sasuke pidiéndole matrimonio – bien pues va siendo hora de que terminemos con esto, y vaya que va a ser divertido despedazar a todos esos shinobis de Konoha, con mis propias manos, incluso a esos dos que me sirvieron... después de esto...Konoha y las demás naciones serán mías...jajajajajajaj – el hombre se termino tiendo como loco, pero con maldad en su risa que no era nada agradable. Poco después de eso, el hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió a un lugar mas oscuro que el anterior.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Tonta, que tonta eres, ahora como explicaremos esto, no importa, quizás ahora lo mejor sea no pensar y dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo de nuevo...

Continuara...

* * *

Notas de la autora...

Jejeje...hola a todos, como están, pues bien aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza pero es que ya entre a la escuela y no voy a tener tanto tiempo como antes, así que espérenme pacientemente que el fic llegara a su final, lo juro.

(perdonen las faltas de ortografia, es que mi compu anda mal y las correcciones no funciona, hay que aplicar un nuevo programa)

Por otro lado ojala no se me aburran y ahora ya deje al descubierto al traidor, pero con lo inteligentes que son ustedes se que ya lo sabían de antemano, bien nos vemos luego y mil gracias a todos los que me apoyan y sobre todo me alegra tener nuevos lectores...ahora si nos vemos y espero reviews, ojala sean muchos para que me animen a seguir con mi vida y la historia, bien matta ne!!

Att.

Azumí Hyuga


End file.
